Dualisme
by Futae
Summary: Après la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, la paix est revenue au Sanctuaire et pour les chevaliers d'or réssucités.Milo entame une relation mouvementée avec un de ses collègues...mais c'est sans compter sur le charme de son jumeau... Saga X Milo, Kanon X Milo.
1. Chapter 1

Yoh à toutes! Une fics qui me tient particulièrement à coeur et que j'ai envie de mettre en scène depuis longtemps! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à dire entre Saga et Kanon à qui va votre préférence, j'en tiendrai évidemment compte.Enjoy!

* * *

Et la flèche se planta dans le mur, nous indiquant la marche à suivre.Aioros rayonnant, était enfin là.Tous les saints d'or d'Athéna étaient là.

Nos corps n'étaient plus que des hématomes géants, broyés par le Cocyte, que seule notre volonté nous permettait encore de mouvoir.Le regard tremblant, mais déterminé, je le cherchais des yeux.

Il était là, éloigné de moi et pourtant si proche.Jamais nous n'avions été aussi proche en réalité.Nos cosmos s'intensifièrent en même temps et nous nous jetâmes corps et âme contre le Mur des Lamentations.Nous étions déjà morts, mais cette fois nos âmes disparaitraient, telle l'étoile qui se meurt et retourne à la poussière originelle.

La fin du Rêve...

La fin du Cauchemard...

Le début du Néant...

Le Néant...

Le Noir...encore...

Puis, plus rien.

Alors que la dernière étincelle spirituelle m'animant s'éteignait dans le firmament cosmique, je le regardais une dernière fois.Je ne voulais pas oublier...mais je n'arrivais plus à penser.

Je n'existais déjà plus.

_«Milo...Milo...»_

On m'appelle.Il fait froid...je resserre mes bras contre mon corps gelé et nu.Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux.J'ai peur.

Peur de ce que je pourrai découvrir.Je ne m'en sens plus la force.Mon corps est tellement engourdit que je ne le sens plus.Mais ai-je toujours un corps?

_«Milo...réveille-toi...»_

Encore cette voix lointaine.Que me veut-elle? Mes paupières sont si lourdes qu'elles me paraissent être encore plus lourdes que mon armure d'or.Mais cette fois ne fera pas ouvrir les yeux.

Je veux me reposer.Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus être témoin d'horreurs.Et je ne veux plus voir mes camarades tomber au combat.

_«Assez! Assez! C'en est assez!»_

Passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, sans rien ressentir pourtant, comme si chaque parcelle de mon corps était morte, je secoue la tête fébrilement.Je me recroqueville sur moi-même à la recherche de chaleur et je serre la mâchoire, maintenant les yeux clôs.

_«Milo...!»_

Le murmure abyssal se fait plus ferme et fort.Je peux l'entendre...cette voix...la sentir...cette douceur qui m'enveloppe comme une mère bordant son enfant.Pas de doute, c'est bien Elle!

Même si mes yeux sont fermés, elle n'a aucun mal à se projeter dans mon esprit, malgré ma barrière émotionnelle.

Athéna est là, sceptre à la main, se dressant majestueusement devant moi.Elle s'agenouille devant moi et entoure mon corps meurtri et dénudé de ses bras protecteurs.

_-«Chevalier...Milo...l'heure du réveil est arrivée._

_-Déesse...ma déesse...je ne veux pas.Je n'ai plus la force de vivre..._dis-je en tremblant.

_-Milo...il t'attend...il t'appelle, ne l'entends-tu pas?»_

Il m'appelle? Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudainement, sous l'effet de la surprise.Mais il n'est pas là, autour de moi, il n'y a que du noir.Et je comprends...

_-«Je...ceci est mon esprit, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui, il s'agit de ta psychée, de ta prison mentale.Tu t'y es volontairement enfermé, comme tous les autres, pour fuir, pour nier...tu es encore dans le coma à l'heure où je te parle._

_-Je suis inconscient...Hadès...cela veut dire que nous l'avons vaincu?_

_-Absolument.Votre sacrifice a creusé une brêche assez importante dans le Mur des Lamentations pour vaincre les Ténébres.Les douze armures d'or sont entrée en résonnance et leur lumière était comme le Soleil chassant la Nuit Eternelle._

_-Et les autres...comment vont-ils?_

_-Ils sont aussi choqués que toi.Mais vivants, eux aussi._

_-Vivants..._

_-Ne le fais pas attendre, Milo.Tu l'entends, pas vrai? Alors rejoins-le...»_

Je sens ce cosmos si puissant et tendre s'éloigner de moi, disparaissant peu à peu, m'abandonnant à nouveau...je tends la main, essayant de le retenir contre moi, mais en vain...

_«Noooooooooooooon!»_

Je sens pour la première fois quelque chose.

Je sens des larmes roulent sur mes joues.Je suis seul à nouveau, j'ai à nouveau froid et peur du noir.Je ne veux plus rester ici, dans ce mensonge que je trouvait sécurisant.Je veux fuir, retrouver la lumière...

Le retrouver!

Me débattant de toutes mes forces dans les lymbes de mon âme, je suis comme le poisson essayant de s'extraire des mailles de ce filet étroit et étouffant.

_«Milo! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi!»_

Cette voix que j'entends à présent parfaitement, m'encourage et c'est un souffle nouveau qui anime mon corps.Je perce cette poche qui m'enfermait, comme une sphère de placenta et je nage...vers la surface...vers cette chaleur, cette lumière blanche et pure...

Douloureusement...avec hésitation mes yeux s'ouvrent.Mais aveuglés par la lumière divine du Soleil de Grèce, je les rerferme aussitôt.J'ai mal partout, mais n'est-ce pas la preuve inébranlable que je suis bien en vie? Mes yeux se reposent un court instant et je suis à nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres...

_«Milo...par pitié...reviens-moi...»_

Supplie la voix avec une douceur infinie, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer.Une main se pose sur mon visage et le caresse avec tendresse et délicatesse, repoussant quelques cheveux mouillés.J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et le cherche du regard.

Il est là et maintient ma tête posée sur ses genoux.Un sourire éclatant comme le Soleil illumine son visage et il soupire de soulagement.Son armure d'or brillant de mille feux me fait penser à celles des chevaliers dans les contes de fées...je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant.Je tousse un peu et mon corps affaiblit est secoué de spasmes.J'ai du mal à le distinguer à l'identifier avec certitude, car je vois flou.

_Camus...?_

J'espère de tout mon être que c'est lui.Mon coeur s'accelère dans ma poitrine, je le sens battre dans mes tempes, avec impatience et excitation.Mais cette chaleur flamboyante...

Ca ne peut pas être Camus.Et mes yeux me le confirment enfin.Ce visage compatissant et pur, aux traits réguliers, qui me fascine, c'est évidemment...

«Sa...»

Je voulais que ce soit lui.Mais son sourire s'efface, il baisse les yeux, et je m'interromps parce que je l'ai blessé en les confondant.Non, ce n'est pas Camus, ni même Saga.Cet air affligé et déchiré de remors, n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'au jumeau de ce dernier: Gemini No Kanon.

Je referme les yeux, comme si les ouvrir pour dévisager cet ange m'avait demandé trop d'énergie.La lumière du Soleil est encore trop aveuglante.

-«Milo! Panique t-il, comme s'il avait peur que je sois retombé dans le coma de manière définitive cette fois...

-Aïe ma tête...crie pas comme ça, Kanon! Souris-je ironiquement.

-Tu as deviné que c'était moi? S'étonne t-il.

-Jamais je ne pourrai vous confondre.Je vous connais trop bien, toi, comme lui.»

Il paraît un peu surpris et j'ouvre les yeux pour de bon cette fois.Kanon tremble...a t-il froid? Il est trempé...et moi aussi...que s'est-il passé?

-«Kanon, où sommes-nous?

-Au Cap Sounion...»

Mes pupilles se dilattent sous l'effet du choc.le Cap Sounion? L'endroit où Kanon fut précipité et ancien Sanctuaire de Posédion...que de mauvais souvenirs en perspective.Je me relève précipitament car je ne comprends absolument pas ce que nous faisons là.Fatalité quand tu nous tiens...

«Tu en es sûr?»

Je regarde autour de moi...du sable blanc, la mer qui s'étend à perte de vue et les vagues qui viennent lècher la plage...Kanon a sûrement raison et ma question a un peu plus enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie cicatrisante du Gémeaux.Percevant son air attristé, je déclare:

-«Je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas remettre ta parole en doute, ni te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je sais.Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, affirme t-il pourtant.

-Que faisons-nous là?

-Je l'ignore...nous devrions être morts et même plus que ça à l'heure qu'il est.Mais il semblerait que les Dieux en aient décidé autrement.C'est une seconde chance qui s'offre à nous.Quand j'ai repris connaissance, je flottais dans l'eau...comme si je ne pouvais pas couler.Tu étais à côté de moi, plongé dans un sommeil profond...j'étais mort d'inquiètude! J'avais beau t'appeler, tu ne me répondais pas et tu ne semblais pas m'entendre.Je t'ai maintenu hors de l'eau en te serrant contre moi et nous avons dérivé jusqu'ici, poussés par le courrant.Tu respirais si faiblement que j'ai eu peur de devoir te faire du bouche à bouche!» Me taquine t-il en souriant.

_Tu aurais du..._ai-je instinctivement pensé en fixant ses deux yeux azur comme le ciel.

-«Mais Athéna soit louée, tu n'as rien...

-Elle est vivante elle aussi.Les chevaliers de Bronze ont gagné!

-Comment cela? Demanda t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je l'ai vue pendant que j'étais inconscient...pas toi?

-Non...

-Tu n'as vu personne? Personne ne t'a rappelé à lui?

-Non», fit-il en secouant la tête.

Etrange...avec un tel coma et le choc occasionné par notre retour sur Terre, impossible que Kanon se soit réveillé de lui-même.Il avait du repenser à quelque chose ou quelqu'un si ce n'était pas Athéna qui était venu le chercher...Poséidon, Julian Solo peût-être? Ils étaient très liés avant...Ou Saga alors? Etant la moitié naturelle de Kanon, il serait normal que son image l'ait motivé à s'en sortir.Mais c'était sans compter leurs rapports houleux et complexes.

Effectivement, Kanon mentait.

Et je n'appris que bien plus tard, que la personne qui l'avait sauvé ce jour-là...celle qui l'avait rappelé au monde des vivants et à laquelle il s'était accrochée comme à une bouée...

C'était moi...

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour du «Réveil».Tout le monde s'était retrouvé au Sanctuaire, meutri, mais vivant, comme par magie.Etait-ce un Happy End ou encore une plaisanterie des Dieux?

Athéna nous certifia n'y avoir été pour rien...et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemard? Peût-être n'étions nous pas mort finalement...

La Vie reprit rapidement ses droits au Sanctuaire.Nous étions des guerriers, nous avions été formés à nous sacrifier pour une cause, alors nous n'avions eu aucun mal à nous remettre d'aplomb, en prévision d'une nouvelle attaque.

Notre devoir comptait plus que ce traumatisme, aussi profond soit-il.

Camus...il avait vu Hyoga, son précieux disciple, mais pas moi.Je fus attristé, abattu en apprenant cela.Certes, il n'y avait entre eux qu'un lien quasi-filial, et bien-sûr, Camus n'avait pas choisit de penser à lui, tout comme j'avais pensé à Athéna sans le vouloir, mais...je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçu.C'était comme si je réalisais que l'amour de Camus ne me serait jamais acquis...Tout s'écroula pour moi, ce jour là et si je ne voulais pas rester seul avec ma peine, je devais recoller les morceaux de mon coeur.

J'avais été éperdument amoureux de Camus des années durant, mais avec le temps cet amour s'était estompé, comme la falaise qui s'afesse peu à peu...

Mon coeur n'avait jamais vraiment oublié son premier amour, lui restant fidèle malgré la tourmente.Or cet amour, ce n'était pas Camus, mais le troublant Saga.Je me serai damné pour lui et je n'avais pas digèrée sa traîtrise...n'y ayant jamais réellement cru.Aujourd'hui encore, je continuais de me voiler la face, l'observant en cachant, volant quelques instants avec lui...

Il était redevenu le doux et mystérieux chevalier au regard si mélancolique, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.Et c'était vrai quelque part.Il n'avait pas encore expié tous ses pêchés, même si tout le monde l'avait pardonné.Saori n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à l'introniser Grand Pope de manière officielle et légale cette fois, comme si elle avait tiré un trait définitif sur le passé sanglant de Saga.Il est vrai que tous les chevaliers appréciaient énormément Saga et que nous le respections et l'admirions tous secrètement.Il était un modèle de vertue, un exemple pointu, autant de ce que l'on devait faire, que de ce qu'il fallait éviter pour être bon chevalier.

Et moi, je me morfondais en un amour impossible...les vestiges, les réminiscences de cet amour passé et non-partagé, que j'avais reporté sur Camus inconsciement, parce que plus que tout, j'avais peur qu'on m'abandonne à nouveau.

Mais maintenant que nous étions tous de retour, sauf Aioros...dont on avait pas retrouvé le corps, c'est ce qui l'avait empêché d'être réssucité m'a t-on dit...maintenant, je pouvais essayer de me rapprocher de Saga comme avant...mais on efface pas les erreurs du passé...

Saga et moi étions très liés avant sa transformation.Je ne sais pas s'il était au courant de mes trop visibles sentiments.Je n'étais qu'un adolescent fougueux et insouciant, secrètement épris du Saint le plus influant et désiré du Sanctuaire.Mais mon amour était sincère.Ce n'était pas que mes hormones ou ma curiosité qui me poussaient vers lui avec autant de ferveur.C'était quelque chose de bien plus fort, de boulversant.

Les semaines, les mois passèrent...

Je passais le plus de temps possible chez les Gémeaux.M'étant lié d'amitié avec Kanon, ce n'était pas difficile et cela me faisait un excellent prétexte pour voir Saga.Les choses avaient du mal à redevenir comme avant entre nous, mais lentement je regagnais la confiance farouche de mon aîné.Il était souvent absent, spectral, absorbé par son devoir et ses responsabilités de Grand Pope.J'aurai aimé pouvoir le soulager de ce fardeau, mais il ne se plaignait jamais.En fait, celui que ses horaires déments indisposaient, c'était moi.Je le voyais tellement rarement que je faisais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me convoque.Ca en devait ridicule, mais cette addiction bien réelle m'empêchait de voir clair en moi-même.

Heureusement, je pouvais toujours compter sur le soutien de Kanon.Il s'arrangeait toujours pour interférer avec son frère et me premettre de le voir.J'ignorai pourquoi Kanon faisait preuve d'une telle gentillesse envers moi.Etait-ce dût au fait que j'étais le seul chevalier en dehors de Saga à lui accorder de l'importance? Les autres ne le voyaient plus comme un ennemi, mais avaient du mal à l'accèpter.Tout du moins, ils lui étaient complètement indifférents.Kanon faisait un peu office d'étranger et il ne se mêlait que très rarement aux autres, hormis moi et occasionnellement Camus, puisque nous étions souvent ensemble.

Je me sentais soulagé d'avoir fait le point sur ma relation avec le Verseau.Je me sentais moins inconforté en sa présence et il était le seul à être au courant de ma passion pour Saga...

Le seul...du moins, je le pensais...mais comment Kanon n'aurait-il pas remarqué mon fort peu discret petit manège envers son jumeau?

Par amitié envers moi, il décida donc de jouer les entremetteurs, intercèdant en ma faveur aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.Il ne manquait jamais de vanter mes mérites ou mes qualités auprès de Saga.

Kanon...si j'avais su pourquoi tu faisais cela...jamais je ne t'aurais laissé te sacrifier pour moi.Tu m'aimais aussi et pourtant, tu n'essayais jamais de me séduire ou de me le faire comprendre.Tu restais juste à mes côtés, loyalement.Dire que je te parlais de Saga à longueur de journée, mais toi tu ne disais rien.Tu restais impassible alors que tu souffrais...

Camus me conseilla de confier mes sentiments à Saga.Mais j'avais une peur bleue d'essuyer un rejet.En général, je n'avais pas besoin d'échaffauder des stratagèmes délirants pour trouver un compagnon ou un compagne.Une simple oeillade charmeuse, un déhanchement sexy et je passais la nuit avec la personne de mon choix.Mais quand on aime, les choses prennent tout de suite une tournure plus douloureuse.Je ne pouvais pas faire avec Saga, ce que je faisais d'habitude.J'avais peur de le choquer ou qu'il me prenne pour un garçon facile.

Pourtant...grâce à Kanon, je parvins à trouver le courage nécessaire pour lui faire part de mon affection.L'ex-Marina m'encouragea vivement à essayer, afin de tourner plus vite la page en cas de refus.Il paraissait si sûr de lui...

A juste titre...

Jusqu'où vont les similitudes entre des jumeaux? J'eu tout le temps de me pencher sur le problème mais jamais je n'ai trouvée la réponse à cette question: sont-ils semblables au point d'aimer la même personne?

Il faut croire que la réponse à cette énigme était que oui.Effectivement, cela était possible et cela arriva.Bien qu'opposés par leurs caractères, Saga et Kanon m'aimaient tous les deux sincèrement.Saga était amoureux de l'adolescent que j'étais jadis, tandis que Kanon préfèrait le fier adulte qui se tenait devant lui.

Je m'étais lancé et il en découla effectivement, que Saga était bien épris de moi depuis fort longtemps.Nous étions enfin réunis, grâce à Kanon le laissé pour compte...

A partir de ce jour, je vins moins voir Kanon, ne m'invitant égoïstement chez les Gémeaux que pour y voir Saga, quand je savais qu'il y serait.Kanon ne me le fit pas remarquer, il resta toujours secret et réservé...se renfermant un peu plus sur lui-même.Les couples à trois font rarement bon ménage, mais jamais ni moi, ni Saga ne nous sommes soucié de lui et de la peine que nous pourrions lui occasionner.Pendant nos ébats, pendant nos moments d'intimité et de volupté, nous ne faisions aucun effort pour être discrets, alors que sa chambre était séparée de la notre par un cloison aussi maigre que du papier journal.Saga et moi étions du genre très expressif et nous avions comblées nos années de séparation de la façon la plus charnelle qui soit.D'ailleurs, il n'y eut rapidement plus que cela entre nous: une osmose sexuelle.Saga et moi étions assez différents dans nos comportements, nos centres d'intérêts, mais ce magnétisme qui existait entre nous, nous poussait toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, malgré les crises.

Et il y en eut...un nombre incalculable.Tout était prétexte à la dispute, puis à la réconcilliation sur l'oreiller.Nous avions besoin de cela, de nous provoquer perpétuellement, puis d'exprimer notre manque de la façon la plus torride qui soit.C'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel malsain entre nous, le ciment de notre couple.Et...Kanon assistait à cet éternel déchirement avec impuissance.

Je me rappelle parfaitement ce matin là...je m'étais réveillé atrocement fièvreux...et j'étais descendu voir mon amour d'amant pour obtenir un peu de réconfort.A force de ne plus combattre, moi qui ne savais faire que cela, mon système immunitaire s'était relâché et j'étais tombé malade...

Saga était bien chez lui...mais...

-«Milo? Que viens-tu faire ici de si bon matin? Me demanda t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Je crois que je couve une mauvaise grippe...avouais-je comme un gamin.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu viens me voir? Tu aurais du faire appeler un médecin!

-Oui, mais...ça va aller je t'assure...

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu? Me reprocha t-il presque.

-J'avais envie...besoin de te voir, Saga.

-Peût-être, mais tu es malade.Le principal, c'est ta santé.Tu devrais être dans ton lit et te reposer.

-Non, c'est dans ton lit que je veux être, avec toi.C'est comme ça que je guérirai le plus rapidement.

-Il en est hors de question.Dans ton état, ce genre de sport est peu recommandé.

-Oh ça va! Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus! Gémis-je capricieusement.

-Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu guériras...

-Au contraire...si tu me donnes un peu d'attention, ce soir je serai à nouveau sur pieds! Assurai-je.

-Désolé, mais tu connais ma réponse.En plus, tu es brûlant de fièvre...souffla t-il en caressant mon front moite.

-Mais merde, Saga! Je veux passer un peu de temps bien au chaud avec mon petit ami! Y a pas de mal à ça! J'en ai rien à foutre d'être malade! En amour, on partage tout, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit! Je suis sûr qu'en fait t'as pas envie que je te refile mes microbes, hein?

-Calme toi, Milo...tu te trompes lourdement...

-Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on fasse une grasse matinée ensemble? Hurlais-je toujours.

-Parce que...j'ai une réunion dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

-Ah, je vois...ton devoir, toujours ton devoir...tsssss...j'aurai du m'en douter! Je passe toujours au second plan...»

Et c'était systématique.A tel point que cela m'insupportait royalement.J'en avais assez de n'être qu'un passe-temps...qu'un amant que Saga retrouvait le soir quand il n'était pas faitugé.Nous ne parlions même plus...le romantisme des premiers mois avait complètement disparut.C'était tout juste si nous avions encore le temps de combler nos fringales sensorielles.

-«Milo, arrête de me faire un scandale pour rien.Tu sais que je suis très occupé ces deniers temps avec la reconstruction du Sanctuaire et le recrutement des apprentis.

-Ah ça! Si je ne le savais pas depuis le temps...tu me ressors toujours la même excuse! J'en ai marre d'être délaissé! Tu peux le comprendre ça, non? Tu pourrais très bien rester avec moi, juste aujourd'hui et laisser Camus ou Shura se charger de ça...tiens, tu pourrais même envoyer Kanon à ta place, tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu!

-Excellente idée...

-Hein?

-Oui, je vais demander à Kanon de s'occuper de ça, tu ne seras pas seul!

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là? C'est pas Kanon que je veux, c'est TOI!

-Je m'occuperai de toi en rentrant ce soir, c'est promis.En attendant, Kanon prendra soin de toi.

-Mais, Saga...

-Quel est le problème? Vous vous entendez bien, non? Je dirai à Kanon d'être patient avec toi parce que tu es d'une humeur exécrable ce matin...sourit-il méchament.

-Peût-être que si mon mec ne s'appelait pas «L'Homme invisible» ou «Lucky Luke, l'homme qui tire plus vite que son ombre», ça n'arriverait pas! Rajoutais-je tout aussi cruellement.

-Si mon petit ami n'était pas un insassiable et un frigide...ça n'arriverait pas.»

Je détournais mon regard fièvreux de Saga, blessé cette fois et je serrai les poings.Réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin, Saga s'avança vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me forçant à le regarder.

-«Pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Ben moi, si.

-Milo...ça ne va pas recommencer...je te promets que ce soir en rentrant je nous emmènerai au restaurant pour fêter ton rétablissement et je m'occuperai exclusivement de toi, mon ange.Alors qu'en dis-tu?

-T'es sincère là?

-Oui.Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Saga...»

Il se pencha vers moi et nous lèvrees se touchèrent.Malgré la fièvre, cela me procura une joie intense et nous ne tardâmes pas à approfondir ce baiser sucré.Nos langues se caressant comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous nous voyions.Rien qu'à la façon dont Saga m'embrassait, j'étais brûlant.Et ce n'était pas dût à ma maladie...j'en frissonnais d'avance, en pensant à ce soir.Il n'y avait que lui, lui et personne d'autre, pour me calmer d'un simple baiser.Je l'aimais tellement...

Brusquement, un bruit sourd nous tira de notre exploration délicieuse.Nous sursautâmes et découvrîmes Kanon, qui venait de se réveiller.Timidement, il ramassa le bol qu'il venait de casser.Il semblait terriblement gêné, comm le cheveu tombé dans la soupe.

-«Pa...pardon...je ne voulais pas vous interrompre...s'excusa t-il en détournant le regard.

-Kanon, mon frère! Tu tombes bien! J'ai un service à te demander!

-Ah oui? S'étonan t-il, méfiant.

-Milo est malade, je voudrai que tu lui tiennes compagnie aujourd'hui.C'est possible?

-C'est que...

-S'il te plaît, Kanon.Je te demande ça comme une faveur.»

A l'époque, je n'avais pas vu que très clairement, Kanon se sentait mal à l'aise en ma présence et qu'il essayait de nous éviter moi et Saga, quand nous étions ensemble.Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait fait exprès d'interrompre notre baiser, en tous cas.J'avais lancé un regard suppliant au second Gémeaux et ce dernier hocha de la tête.Personne n'aurait pu résister à ce regard à faire fondre un iceberg.

-«Eh bien, c'est d'accord...

-Merci, Kanon! On a du temps à rattraper toi et moi, en plus! M'enthousiasmais-je.

-Bien.Je vais donc vous laisser.Passez une bonne journée.»

Saga m'embrassa langoureusement une dernière fois, ses mains glissant avec aisance le long de mes hanches, tandis que les miennes parcouraient son torse parfait, avant de venir se nouer autour de son cou.A chaque vous que nous nous embrassions, le geste était empreint d'une telle sensualité et d'une telle passion, que au finale, nous ressemblions à deux animaux en train de copuler.Kanon préfèra regarder ailleurs, devant notre démonstration de désir et Saga me lâcha finalement, même s'il eut toute les peines du monde à se libèrer de mon étreinte possessive.

Je le regardais partir, comme s'il m'échappait à tout jamais, sans même se retourner, puis je regardais Kanon de mes yeux faibles.Je ne savais pas encore que cette innocente après-midi allait tout changer entre nous...


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh à toutes! Merci d'avoir reviewé, ça m'a énormément touchée et motivée! Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fics mettant en scène un trio...et à vrai dire, après avoir écrit le passage sur la maison des Gémeaux dans "Les douzes maisons de la Tentation", je me suis promis de mettre en scène les sulfureux jumeaux!

Comme toujours j'attends votre avis...pour Saga tapez 1, pour Kanon tapez 2...SMS gratuit!

A propos, j'ai fait une allusion au Roi des Findus, alias Julian Solo. (vi Solo, parce que Athénaze l'a rejeté!) Vous me direz si vous pensez pareil que moi ou si c'est du grand n'importe quoi! Voilà, je compte sur vous! Enjoy! Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue du (cocu?) beau Saga...

* * *

C'était comme une intense explosion...une intense sensation de libération, mais à la fois de complémentarité.D'aucun l'aurait nommé avec le mot "plaisir", mais ce terme était réducteur et dérisoir face à une telle fébrilité.Cétait comme si chaque soir, Milo cherchait à inventer de nouveaux mots pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait.La plupart du temps, cela s'exprimait en onomatopées, gémissements ou cris les plus divers, commençant par la gamme des aigus, pour finir par les graves. 

Et le lendemain, tous deux se réveillaient fraîchements baignés dans une fantastique sensation d'extase, qui les maintiendrait de bonne humeur jusqu'à la nuit suivante, les avertissant qu'il était temps...

Le même cycle recommençait.Inlassablement.

Mais bien avant que les deux amants n'ouvrent les yeux après une nuit de pure libido et bien avant même que les premiers rayons du Soleil n'éclairent le Sanctuaire, une silhouette arpentait déjà nerveusement le troisième temple, se remémorant les cauchemards de la nuit passée...

Je m'étais résolu à ressacer encore et encore ces terreurs nocturnes inconnues de tous, pendant mes journée, en faisant mon lot quotidien.

Le même cycle qui recommençait de nouveau.

Parce qu'avec le scandale que mon frère aîné et son petit ami provoquaient chaque soir dans leur chambre au premier étage, il m'était impossible de penser à ne serait-ce que fermer l'oeil.J'étais à peu près certain même que DeathMask et Aldébaran profitaient eux aussi pleinement de ce spectacle animé.Et bizarrement, cela me consolait de ne pas être le seul affecté par la situation.Chaque nuit, le même cycle se répètait encore et toujours, et il ne s'écoulait jamais une heure entière que j'aurai pu pleinement dédier au sommeil, dès lors le couple entamait son requiem orgasmique.

Et enfin, pour couronner le tout, ma chambre était juxtaposée à celle de Saga et ce dernier ne dormait jamais la porte fermée.Eh oui, l'illustre Saga des Géméaux est un claustrophobe chronique, si bien qu'il ne ferme jamais aucune porte! Et grâce à l'écho que règne en maître dans l'habitation vide et froide, j'avais chaque soir droit à un véritable concerto, aux premières loges et en son stéréo! Dire que cela m'incommodait serait réducteur.Les inévitables images explicites que leurs gémissements faisaient naitre dans mon imagination, s'accompagnaient inévitablement de réactions...physiologiques...quoi de plus normal pour un être humain et un célibataire endurcit par dessus le marché? Ce dernier fait était des plus gênant, sachant que je ne pouvais assouvir mes envies...

Alors pour libèrer mon esprit des tentations les plus sournoises, j'avais pris l'habitude de faire les quatre cent pas dans la maison, et si le climat me le permettait, je sortais aux alentours pour prendre l'air.Souvent, je revenais plus léger et me préparais un petit déjeuner en solitaire, essayant desespérément de me câler l'estomac avec la maigre diversité d'aliments présents dans le temple.Une tartine avec du beurre, un café bien corsé constituaient généralement ma maigre collation.Si ma tête restait miraculeusement sur mes épaules malgré la fatigue, c'était uniquement parce que je la tenais!

«Bonjour!»

Cette voix enjouée, énergique et mélodieuse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui.Milo avait pratiquement enménagé chez nous depuis qu'il tournait autour de Saga, mais cela n'avait rien changé aux sentiments que je lui portais.A vrai dire, je me surprenais à apprécier davantage sa furtive compagnie, à celle de mon propre frère.Et chaque matin, j'entamais la journée en me demandant combien de temps je pourrai encore tenir comme ça...

Parfois, il m'accompagnait lors de ma promenade matinale.Effectivement, je préfèrais sortir me changer les idées plutôt que de rester enfermé avec lui et Saga, car nous risquions de nous déranger mutuellement.Mais Milo, était un jeune homme plutôt sportif et joueur.Si je m'opposais à sa venue, il me suivait malgré tout, capricieux et têtu qu'il était.

«Tu sais...je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi matinal.»

Je maintenais un rythme régulier et plutôt soutenu, afin d'imposer une certaine distance de sécurité entre nous.Milo me suivait en trottant docilement et essayait souvent d'engager la conversation, avec son entrain habituel.Alors...il accèlerait pour revenir à mon niveau, constatant que je le snobais volontairement.Il me dépassait pour me provoquer et moi, je me lançais à corps perdu dans la poursuite.

«Eh ben Papy! Le poids des années te fait ralentir? Allez grand-père, attrape-moi!»

_Ne me tente pas Milo.Ne me tente pas..._

Toi, tu n'en n'avais que à toute allure, je te dépassais facilement, mais tu ne te démontais pas pour autant.Je pouvais sentir ton souffle dans mon dos...et sans que je ne m'y attende, tu réussis à m'attraper ce jour là...

Passant tes deux bras autour de ma taille, incapable de freiner, tu trébuchas vers l'avant et m'entrainas dans ta chute.Tombant sur moi, tu me regardas intensément, me dévisageant avec intérêt et curiosité.Nous sommes restés immobiles plusieurs minutes durant, sans nous lasser ce spectacle...quand je senti tout à coup ta main se poser comme un frêle papillon sur mon visage.Ton index se promena de mes joues jusqu'à mon menton et d'un air extrêmement sérieux et impliqué tu demandas en un faible murmure:

-«Comment pouvez-vous être si semblables...

-Nous sommes jumeaux...tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué?

-Je sais mais c'est étrange...j'ai le sentiments que...jamais je ne pourrais vous confondre.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit le jour de notre retour.Et tu es bien le seul capable d'une telle prouesse.Quel est ton secret?

-Peût-être suis-je naturellement doué? Ou peût-être est-ce l'Amour qui me guide? C'est un peu bâteau de dire ça, mais...je suis sincère pourtant.»

Mon regard s'assombrit en réalisant ce que cela signifiait.Tu ne me voyais que par rapport à Saga, et non indépendament de lui.Je détournai la tête et Milo se releva doucement, en équilibre précaire sur ses interminables jambes, avant de tomber à la renverse ce qui m'arracha un franc rire:

«Qui est le grand-père à présent?» Le narguais-je, tandis qu'il massait son dos endolori.

Pour toute réponse, il me tira la langue et je lui tendais poliment la main pour le relever.

C'était il y a une semaine...le dernier moment que j'avais passé en tête-à-tête avec lui.Et aujourd'hui, c'était de nouveau le cas, mais les circonstances se prêtaient mal au romantisme.Je venais tout juste de rentrer de ma petite chasse aux légumes frais.Ne voulant pas laisser Milo seul trop longtemps et profiter de sa présence autant que possible avant le retour de Saga, j'avais tout fait pour éviter de m'absenter durablement, parti en quête de poireaux ici-même au Sanctuaire.Autant dire que la mission était perdue d'avance, mais Mü eut la gentillesse de m'en cèder quelques uns quand il apprit l'urgence de la situation.Les légumes et autres denrées fraîches ne courant hélas pas le Sanctuaire... je n'avais pas intérêt à rater ma soupe.J'avais minutieusement préparé le bouillon, comme s'il s'agissait d'une potion magique d'extrême importance.Je me débrouille plutôt bien en cuisine, c'est souvent moi qui fait à manger ici, alors cela me confère une certaine expérience en la matière...Milo, quand à lui, se trouvait à l'étage, en train de fouiner dans la chambre de Saga, qu'il avait investie comme son quartier général.

-«EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE CA DERANGERAIT SAGA SI JE LUI EMPRUNTE QUELQUES VETEMENTS!

-J'EN SAIS RIEN, TU LE CONNAIS MIEUX QUE MOI!

-ALORS, JE NE VAIS PAS M'Y RISQUER! SAGA EST TROP IMPREVISIBLE ET JE TIENS A LA VIE!

J'entendis le bruit de ses pas feutrés sur les escaliers grinçants et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.Il était vraiment pâle et ses yeux vitreux confirmaient la présence de fièvre.

-«Si tu as besoin de vêtements propres, tu peux prendre les miens...proposais-je.

-Non, ça ira ne t'en fais pas.En fait, je n'en n'ai pas vraiment besoin, mais comme je vais garder le lit toute la journée, pour pouvoir être en forme au restaurant ce soir, je voulais dormir avec quelque chose...ayant l'odeur de Saga.Pour le sentir plus près de moi.

-Je vois...soufflai-je avec un pincement au coeur.

-Ca sent bon.C'est quoi?

-Hum? Oh, ça...c'est de la soupe de poireaux.Je suis loin d'être un cordon bleu, mais c'est très bon pour faire descendre la fièvre.

-J'ai horreur des poireaux, c'est trop...vert! Mais si ça peut me remettre d'aplomb pour ce soir, je serai prêt à en faire une cure intensive et même en les manger en guise de déssert!

-Ecoute, Milo...pour être franc, il faudrait vraiment un miracle pour que tu sois guéri d'ici ce soir.Et si tu te soignes mal, ton état va s'aggraver.Je pense sincèrement qu'il vaudrait mieux que toi et Saga reportiez votre petit dîner...

-Pas question.J'ai attendu cela depuis trop longtemps, alors je serai présent coûte que coûte! Je ne laisserai rien gâcher notre moment d'intimité! Nia t-il de manière très déterminée.

-Milo...tu ne devrais pas négliger ta santé comme ça...»

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et m'adressa un léger sourire, comme pour me dire de ne pas m'inquièter.Puis sa main glissa négligement le long de mon torse et de l'index, il toucha et désigna les cicatrices qu'il m'avait laissées suite au Scarlet Needle.Sans pouvoir le contrôler, j'en eu la chair de poule et un frisson électrique remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-«Elles te font encore souffrir?

-Parfois, tard la nuit, elle me font un peu mal et quelques fois même, elles se mettent saigner...comme si le sang évacuait les dernières parcelles de Mal qui restent en moi.

-Kanon, je...

-Ne dis rien.En fait, je voulais te remercier du baptême que tu m'as donné, car sinon je n'aurai jamais été habilité à combattre pendant la Guerre Sainte.Tu as expié mes fautes, tu m'as lavé par le sang, tu m'as purifié aux yeux de tous...pour ça, je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant.» Lui répondis-je, en m'efforçant de lui envoyer mon plus beau sourire.Mais ce dernier ne fut que nostalgique...

Mais étrangement, son air d'habitude plutôt dur et hautain, s'adoucit immédiatement et il me retourna ce sourire.J'étais comblé.Le Scorpion reprit la parole et me demanda d'une voix un peu gênée et nerveuse:

-«Est-ce qu'il arrive...parfois...à Saga de te parler de moi?

-Non, jamais.

-Oh...je comprends...Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! En fait, Saga ne parle pas beaucoup...Ni de toi, ni de rien d'autre, alors ça n'a rien de personnel! Essayais-je de mentir un peu pour le réconforter.

-Kanon, j'apprécie tes efforts, mais comme tu l'as dit je connais Saga bien mieux que toi pour l'avoir côtoyé toutes ces années.Je sais ce que tu essaies de me cacher et je te remercie de ta solicitude, envers moi ou ton frère, mais c'est inutile! Excuse-moi, je vais aller me reposer un peu maintenant, j'ai la tête qui tourne et la fièvre me fait délirer...»

J'hôchais de la tête et il ôta sa main de mon torse, comme m'arrachant le coeur.Je détestais le voir triste, encore plus quand je ne pouvais rien faire pour le consoler.De plus, c'était encore de la faute de Saga.Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la valeur inestimable du trésor qu'il possèdait?

Au bout d'une petite demie-heure, les légumes avaient fini de cuire et l'odeur du potage chaud embaumait la pièce.Je plongeais la cuillère de bois dans la marmite et la portais avec prudence à mes lèvres.Bien que je ne sois pas spécialement un amateur de légumes verts, je devais admettre que cette soupe était vraiment excellente.Pourvu qu'elle plaise à Milo...Je décidai donc de lui en monter et je remarquais que la porte était fermée, ce qui était vraiment exceptionnel, quand on sait que la chambre appartient à Saga.Je ne savais même pas qu'elle possèdait une porte, d'ailleurs! Je frappai doucement et n'obtenant pas de réponse, j'entrai discrètement, mon plateau à la main.

Milo était innocement étendu sur le lit, les yeux fermés.Son abdomen se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration et un sourire bien heureux était affiché sur son visage d'ange.Il ne semblait pas souffrir, comme en témoignaient ses joues rosies par la chaleur...alors, je m'approchais lentement pour en juger et posais timidement le dos de ma main contre son front.Sa fièvre était un peu retombée, c'était bon signe.Si j'osais...si seulement j'osais, je l'aurai embrassé tout de suite, pour goûter ces lèvres qui me faisaient tellement envie.Mais, je ne pouvais pas faire cela...

Posant le plateau sur la commode, je m'asseyis au bord du lit, caressant ses cheveux collés par la sueur.Il n'y avait rien que je désirai autant que veiller son sommeil...si bien que je ne senti pas la fatigue me gagner moi aussi.

Le vent vint caresser mon visage et je fronçais des sourcils.Non...Je ne voulais pas me réveiller! Pas maintenant.Je grelottais, mais mes yeux restaient fermés, jusqu'à ce que...

«Kanon? Eh, Kanon! Réveille-toi!»

Cette voix impatiente me tira de ma douce léthargie.Je sursautais et l'air afollé, je fixais Milo:

-«Quoi? Que se passe t-il? Le Sanctuaire est attaqué?

-Ahahaha! Mais non grand-père, c'est juste que je suis étonné de te trouver assoupi au bout de mon lit.On a eut un petit coup de barre, papi? C'est pas l'heure de la sieste pourtant...

-Excuse-moi...je suis monté pour t'apporter ta soupe, mais j'ai du m'endormir par mégarde, avouais-je honteusement au visiteur de mes rêves...

-Oh...c'est trop mignon, t'es en train de rougir! A quoi tu pensais?

-Hein? Hum...à personne...

-Ah! Tu t'es trahis! Je t'ai demandé à QUOI tu pensais et tu m'as répondu à PERSONNE! C'est donc que tu pensais à quelqu'un!»

Je ne pouvais pas lui révèler que celui qui hantait mes pensées, c'était lui.Que je sois éveillé ou endormi, il ne me quittait jamais.Je me levais, de peur qu'il n'insiste pour connaître l'identité de ma mystérieuse muse.La soupe était gelée à présent, à mon grand damne...j'avais du dormir assez longtemps, si j'en jugeais par le soleil qui était en train de se coucher.Dire que je comptais passer ma journée avec Milo et en profiter...c'était raté! Saga allait bientôt rentrer et Milo semblait maintenant en assez bonne santé pour aller dîner avec lui...

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence.Même si Milo n'étais pas en état d'aller dîner avec mon jumeau, il passerait la soirée avec lui quels que soient les faits.

Pas avec moi.

Saga...il m'avait toujours tout pris...

Ma jeunesse...

L'armure des Gémeaux...

Le rang de chevalier d'or...

Le coeur d'Athéna...

Et la seule personne que j'aime...

Comment ne pas le haïr? Le parfait Saga.J'ai toujours souffert de cette comparaison entre nous.D'aucuns pensent que je suis responsable de sa déchéance, même si les langues ne se délient pas.Mais Milo a cru en moi.Milo m'a donné ma chance.Milo m'a sorti la tête hors de l'eau.

Il fut le premier à me considèrer comme un allier et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pris conscience de ma valeur.J'avais besoin d'un jugement sévère, d'expier mes pêchers.Il ne m'a fait aucun cadeau et m'a traité comme son égal.

Je crois que je l'ai aimé tout de suite...dès que j'ai apperçu sa silhouette élancée, sa prestence, son charisme, tout ce qui caractérise un chevalier.LE chevalier par excellence.Cela m'a frappé, comme la foudre et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre, j'étais à lui.Ma vie lui appartenait et mon coeur lui était dévoué, près à le suivre en Enfer.C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai aveuglément fait et depuis, je le veille dans l'ombre.

Si je n'avais pas parlé à Saga ce soir là, ils ne seraient sûrement pas ensemble en ce moment, filant le parfait amour.

Pourquoi avais-je fait cela? Mon Amour pour lui était-il donc si fort? Même aujourd'hui, je ne le comprends pas...je suppose que ça ne s'explique pas de manière rationnelle et précise.

Mais le voir si proche, avec mon frère jumeau, c'était à la fois comme s'il m'appartenait et en même temps, comme s'il était à des années lumières de mon être...

Parce qu'il ne voyait que Saga.Le grand Soleil, qui émerveille et fascine, alors que je n'ai que la pâleur mystérieuse de la Lune...comment ne pas succomber à la puissance lumineuse de cet astre divin?

Milo avait choisi, lui.Et malgré notre «ressemblance» comme il l'avait notée dans les bois, il ne pouvait en aimer qu'un sans jamais considérer l'autre.Et je serais celui qui resterai inévitablement sur la touche.Mon regard se chargea de mélancolie et je fixais le sol d'un air absent...

«Kanon? Tu rêves encore? Allô Houston, je crois qu'on a un problème..?Il faut Sauver le Soldat Kanon dans Une Autre Dimension!» Ironisa Milo.

Je clignais des yeux, ébloui.Milo...il égayait mon coeur par ses pitreries.J'émis un faible sourire et me relevais énergiquement.

«Pas la peine d'envoyer une navette spatiale.Je suis là et d'ailleurs, je vais prendre ta température pour m'assurer que tout est au point pour ce grand soir.»

Saga et moi n'étions jamais malades, alors il n'y avait aucun thermomètre à disposition.Je décidais donc de mettre en pratique la bonne vieille recette de grand-mère.A vrai dire...je l'avais déjà pratiquée sur Julian Solo, aka Poséidon, mon ancien maître.

A bien y penser, Milo lui ressemblait énormément...à peu près autant qu'Aiolia est semblable à Aioros: seules de minimes différences font la part entre leurs identités, de l'ordre du détail presque.Et c'était d'ailleurs peût-être pour ça que...

Doucement, je me plaçais au dessus de Milo qui resta docilement allongé et je me penchais, me tenant par la force des bras.Dégageant le front du Scorpion de quelques mèches rebelles, avec minutie, je posais ensuite mes lèvres son front.Mes yeux se fermènrent, les siens aussi.

Et déjà, ce n'était plus une simple oscultation traditionnelle.Il y avait plus.

Le langage du silence.Tellement plus éloquent que les mots.Je sentais la respiration régulière et berçante du Scorpion contre mon cou et la chaleur qui irradiait littéralement de son corps.Il y avait une sorte d'osmose entre nous à cet instant.les battements de mon coeur se calquèrent sur les siens...nous étions dans une bulle, coupés du monde.

Et je compris que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.Son corps était réceptif, en témoignait son poul qui s'était largement emballé.Une des mains glissantes de Milo vint enserrer mon bras, pour m'attirer encore plus près et...

Tout à coup, la sphère merveilleuse de brisa, laissant la Réaliter nous exploser à la figure, s'imposant gravement à nous.Nous perçûmes un râclement de gorge forcé et sévère.Je m'écartais de Milo en sursaut, comme par instinct de survie.J'étais l'amant qui venait de se faire surprendre au lit, par le mari de Milo.

Saga...


	3. Chapter 3

Merci de vos commentaires motivants! je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours! Je me suis rendue compte que j'orientais peût-être la préférence des lectrices grâce à Seiiruika, j'ai donc écrit cette suite en conséquences. Espèrant que els fans de saga y trouvent leur compte! Je vous laisse donc avec les deux jumeaux dans ce chapitre...enjoy!

P.S: Plus on me motive, plus je poste vite! (si c'est pas du chantage ça...lol)

* * *

Parfois, on ne sait pas pourquoi mais tout semble s'acharner contre vous.En y regardant de plus près, c'est souvent quand le Destin tient absolument à vous garder d'exécuter une certaine chose.Mais c'est aussi valable dans l'autre sens.Parfois, il y a des choses inéluctables et pour autant que l'on se force à éviter les pièges tendus devant nous, on tombe irrémédiablement dedans, comme si cela obéissait à un schéma très complexe qui dépasse l'entendement. 

Aujourd'hui, il avait fallut que Milo soit malade alors que j'avais une réunion de première importance à propos du budget du Sanctuaire pour l'année à venir.Il était important de réparer les importants dégâts causés par la Guerre Sainte, en établissant une liste de priorités.Chaque Saint voulait évidement que son temple soit rénové avant les autres et comme notre budget était des plus limités, il fallait impérativement vérifier l'ampleur de l'insalubrité des lieux.Certains avaient été relativement épargnés, comme ceux situés en amont, puisque la bataille ne s'y était pas déroulée.Mais les propriétaires de ces maisons souhaitaient tout de même profiter de l'occasion pour en améliorer le confort...Restait donc à déterminer quels étaient les tire-au-flanc qui souhaitaient jouïr personnellement de l'argent mis à disposition.

C'était donc une éreintante journée qui m'attendait, parsemée de paperasse à remplir, de sociétés de construction à contacter et d'inspections à effectuer.Sans compter l'archivage, les plaintes quotidiennes, le manque de moyens et de personnel...

Tout était à refaire, il fallait repartir de zéro et c'était peu encourageant...mais les chevaliers avaient besoin d'un leader pour les organiser.Faute de mieux et provisoirement, Aiolia et Shaka s'étaient établis dans le temple du Sagittaire, toujours inoccupé.J'avais été intronisé Grand Pope à l'unanimité et à mon plus grand étonnement.Les chevaliers semblaient m'avoir pardonné ma trahison passé, celle qui avait marqué le début du cauchemard.Mais tous, estimaient que j'avais les qualités d'un meneur et je n'avais pu décliner l'offre étant donné la confiance qu'ils plaçaient en moi.Et depuis quelques semaines maintenant, je devais mener de front vie professionnelle et vie sentimentale.

Tous ceux qui ont pu me côtoyer seront d'accord pour admettre que je ne suis pas une personne très loquace et très démonstrative.Timidité, mépris? Chacun est libre de concevoir ma distance comme il le souhaite.Cependant, une personne a réussi l'exploit, le miracle presque, de trouver le sombre et étroit passage conduisant à mon coeur.

Le Saint du Scorpion est connu pour sa persévérance, sa tenacité et surtout pour son ingéniosité.J'avais sous-estimé Milo.Je ne l'avais pas pris au sérieux.Et maintenant, nous nous fréquentions plus que comme de simples collègues.Avais-je cèdé à ce que j'apparentais à un caprice de plus venant de lui? Je n'aurai su dire pourquoi, je n'aurai su l'expliquer, mais à présent, nous formions un couple.

J'avais interrompu la réunion plus tôt que prévu et ma journée de travail également.Je voulais lui faire la surprise de rentrer en avance.Et le Destin semblait avoir tout organisé minutieusement pour que je surprenne mon propre frère collé incestueusement à mon compagnon.Et cela m'avait surpris.Simplement surpris.Je n'avais ressenti aucune colère et pas parce que je me doutais qu'il y avait une bonne explication à cela...Je n'avais juste tout bonnement rien ressenti.Toussotant un peu pour qu'ils remarquent ma présence, Kanon s'était éloigné de Milo à la vitesse grand V.Mon frère paraissait confus et ses yeux évitaient de croiser mon regard, comme s'il se reprochait quelque chose.Je croisais les bras et pris un air semi-sévère.La réaction du Scorpion ne se fit pas attendre.

Dès qu'un couple se compose de plus de deux personnes, le troisième tiers se voit toujours obligé de jouer les médiateurs.Kanon l'avait fait au début de notre relation, résolvant les conflits, jusqu'à ce que moi et Milo trouvions notre propre façon de nous réconcillier.Mais à ce moment précis, c'était le Scorpion qui essaya sans succès et maladroitement de prendre la défense de Kanon.

-«Sa...Saga! Nous ne t'attendions pas si tôt! Rougit-il, mais pas à cause de la fièvre.

-J'ai cru voir ça...

-Mais c'est bien! Enfin, je veux dire...je suis content que tu sois rentré! Tu me manquais...

-Oh, vraiment? A tel point que tu te consolais avec mon frère?

-Saga...ne va pas penser une horreur pareille, je t'en supplie...ça me blesse...que tu me crois capable de ça...

-Mais je ne fais que constater.» Répondis-je stoïquement.

Et comme souvent dans ce genre de configurations à trois côtés, le second fautif vole au secours du premier.Et bien entendu, Kanon confirma la règle.

-«Saga, tout est de ma faute...Milo n'y est pour rien.Je prenais juste sa température...

-Il y a des thermomètres pour ça, Kanon.

-Oui mais...ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous habitons ensemble, alors je ne connais pas encore bien la maison ni tes petites habitudes de rangement...je ne savais pas où en trouver un.

-A priori, dans la salle de bain.A moins qu'elle ne soit si grande que tu as peur de t'y perdre.»

Et comme souvent dans ce cas-ci, la troisième personne ne trouve plus rien à répliquer qui ne soit...compromettant, et choisit donc l'option du mutisme.

-«...

-En tous cas, je constate que tu t'es tellement bien occupé de Milo que tu as poussé la dévotion jusqu'à jouer les infirmières de luxe, l'attaquais-je de plus belle.

-Saga, laisse-le à la fin! Il ne s'est rien passé, il prenait juste ma température! Tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir juste pour ça, si? S'énerva le Scorpion en constatant l'air abattu de son complice.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit que je lui en voulais.Mais toi par contre...qui te laisse tripoter par mon frère quand j'ai le dos tourné...nous nous ressemblons tant que ça pour que la fièvre te fasse délirer au point de le confondre avec moi? Lançais-je, juste pour voir sa réaction.

-Oh ça, c'est très bas Saga...pour commencer, je savais que c'était lui.Et ensuite, il ne m'a pas «tripoté», il a juste posé ses lèvres sur mon front, chose qui ne serait pas arrivée si tu avais été là pour me soigner, je te le rappelle...sourit le Scorpion, sûr de lui.

-Tu sais que je l'aurai fait avec plaisir, si je n'avais pas ces obligations! Je ne peux pas sacrifier mon devoir pour tes beaux yeux!

-Tsss...toujours la même excuse...ça pouvait bien attendre un jour de plus, le Sanctuaire ne risquait pas de s'écrouler! Les autres l'auraient compris...

-On en a déjà parlé et tu sais ce que j'en pense!

-Toi, tu ne peux sacrifier ton devoir pour moi, mais moi en revanche, je DOIS me sacrifier, passer toujours au second plan, si tant est qu'il te reste du temps à me consacrer!»

Furieux et blessé il quitta la pièce, en me repoussant violement.Me tournant vers Kanon, avec qui je n'en n'avais pas fini, ce dernier sembla me provoquer.Son ton soumis et peiné avait totalement changé...

-«Qu'attends-tu pour aller le rattraper?

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je? Puisque tu t'entends si bien avec lui, tu devrais y aller à ma place! Comme ça, vous finirez ce que vous avez commencé!» Enonçais-je calmement, comme si la détresse de Milo était jouïssive à mes yeux.

Kanon ne répliqua pas et baissa la tête, ce qui me conforta sur ce que je pensais depuis le départ.Il ne pouvait me tromper sur ses intentions, il ne l'avait jamais pu et c'est ce qui l'avait conduit à finir dans le Cap Sounion.Je le fusillais du regard avec un mépris non dissimulé.

-«Tu me croyais dupe? Je sais très bien ce que tu espères.Tu penses que si Milo passe du temps ici, tu pourras te rapprocher de lui.

-Saga, c'est faux...je...

-Tu es tellement pathétique mon pauvre Kanon...tellement...que j'ai presque pitié de toi.Je te connais parfaitement, tu ne peux rien me cacher mon cher petit frère.»

Soupirant devant son air de chien battu, je sorti de la chambre d'un pas lourd et décidé, ne souhaitant pas en ajouter davantage.Je sentais encore le cosmos de Milo dans le temple.Ce dernier se préparait une tasse de café bien corsé pour évacuer sa rage.

-«Je te conseille pour ton propre bien de rester là où tu es, si tu ne veux pas te recevoir le contenu brûlant de ma tasse en pleine figure...

-Calme-toi, je suis venu en ami...pour te dire que je ne suis pas en colère.

-Pas en colère, hum...«mais moi par contre, qui me laisse tipoter par ton frère quand tu as le dos tourné...» je le suis! Reprit-il malicieusement mes propres termes, à son avatange.

-Au lieu de m'accabler pour ma conduite, tu devrais plutôt t'en sentir flatté, ça prouve que je me préoccupe de mon petit-ami...

-Au point de l'accuser de te tromper avec son frère jumeau! Arrête, Saga.T'es ridicule et ça ne prend pas avec moi! Ca, ca n'arrive que dans les séries télé à la con...

-Toi, je ne t'ai accusé de rien.Je te provoquais juste parce que je ne supporte pas comment tu te ranges toujours systématiquement du côté de Kanon, en faisant de moi le grand méchant.Mais en revanche, dis-toi que si j'ai été aussi sévère avec lui, c'est peût-être parce que j'ai des raisons de l'être.

-Et comment, s'il te plaît? Vous vous parlez à peine...comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qu'il désire réellement? Kanon a été absolument adorable avec moi et il s'est parfaitement bien conduit.

-Tu vois, tu prends encore sa défense...

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir! Je ne le fais pas pour obéir à un schéma, ou pour le simple plaisir de te contredire, mais juste parce que je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort avec lui! Kanon...il a du mal à trouver ses repères ici et toi, au lieu de l'y aider, tu passes ton temps à lui reprocher d'être la cause de tous tes malheurs! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu le tyrannises? Dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans ton sens, tu l'accuses toujours d'être responsable ou tu passes tes nerfs sur lui! Et ce pauvre Kanon se laisse toujours docilement faire parce qu'il voudrait se racheter, rattraper le temps perdu avec toi, apprendre à te connaître...

-Milo, ce n'est pas parce que la Guerre Sainte est finie, qu'il nous a aidé et que nous avons fait la paix que ça efface ce qu'il a fait dans le passé.Déjà bien avant sa trahison, nous avions d'énormes difficultés à communiquer.Ce problème ne date pas d'hier et n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il a pu faire!

-Si je suis ton raisonnement bancal, «les actes d'aujourd'hui n'excusent pas ceux d'hier» donc, je devrais toujours t'en vouloir pour tes treize ans de dictature...

-Ce n'était pas moi.J'étais possèdé.

-Ca ne change rien.Désolé, mais c'est trop facile! Kanon non plus n'était pas lui-même...quand il est revenu au Sanctuaire, ce n'était plus l'homme que nous avions combattu...c'est ce qui m'a convaincu de l'épargner et de le baptiser.Maintenant, toi et Kanon vous êtes à nouveau vous-même, vous devriez donc tout faire pour vous entendre! Je ne comprends pas ton attitude! Vous avez traversé les même épreuves et tu continues de l'accabler pour des faits complètement révolus, alors que tu devrais comprendre mieux que personne ce qu'il a pu endurer et tu devrais être le premier à lui tendre la main! Et je vais même te dire...je trouve ça dégueulasse, infecte, que tu puisses penser que Kanon pourrait te trahir, alors qu'il est ton frère jumeau, ta chair, ton sang, ton second «toi».Pour le coup, j'aurai préféré et mieux toléré que tu m'accuses de lui faire les yeux doux plutôt que le contraire!

-Toi alors...tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres...dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas parce que moi et Kanon nous sommes frères que cela nous oblige à nous aimer.Toi, je te fais confiance, mais pas à lui.C'est justement parce que je le connais, que je sais de quoi il est capable.

-Tu es vraiment impossible, Saga...cèda t-il enfin.

-Tu vas continuer à me menacer de ton café qui a du refroidir maintenant, ou tu vas gentiment me laisser te prendre dans mes bras, te monter au premier étage et te...soigner à ma façon? Sussurais-je en m'approchant félinement du beau scorpion.

-Hum...j'en sais rien...t'as qu'à essayer pour voir.»

Et je ne me fis pas prier.Je n'étais pas amoureux de Milo, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'appréciais pas et qu'il me laissait de marbre.Me plaçant derrière lui et passant mes mains sur ses hanches en les massant un peu de haut en bas, je me blottis contre lui, nichant ma tête dans le creux de son cou, avant d'entourer jalousement sa taille forte de mes mains.Il étendit son bras vers l'arrière pour venir caresser ma tête et nous restâmes ainsi un moment.

Cette alchimie physique existait réellement entre nous et elle était sans doute le ciment de notre improbable couple.Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien était une invitation à la débauche bien plus que suffisante.

«Je t'aime Saga des Gémeaux...»

J'avais ce pouvoir sur lui.Je l'avais toujours eu...et j'en avais toujours profité.Milo m'avouait régulièrement son amour et c'était pour moi la garantie que je pourrais profiter de ses faveurs encore longtemps...

Milo m'avouait régulièrement son amour, oui...

Mais pas moi.

Et sans attendre, je le pris brusquement dans mes bras puissants et le portais jusqu'à ma chambre, que Kanon avait logiquement quittée.L'impatience me gagna.Bien que la journée ait été relativement courte, j'avais besoin de mon quota de «Scorpion».Milo était comme ma drogue douce et j'étais véritablement accro à sa peau bronzée, ses caresses osées, ses lèvres charnues, sa langue taquine et ses gémissements excitants.Il se donnait toujours entièrement, avec la même dévotion, la même inventivité, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on faisait si nous allions mourir demain.

Et ça aurait pu être vrai, il y a encore quelques mois.Mais maintenant, plus aucune menace ne pesait sur nous et Milo avait quand même gardée cette délicieuse habitude.Athéna bénisse ce cher chevalier entièrement dévoué à son devoir: me donner du plaisir.Donner et sans rien attendre en retour.Je dois dire que cet admirable trait de caractère figure parmis les plus appréciables du huitième signe zodiacal.La Passion faite Homme, la Passion à l'état brut...une intense décharge d'adrénaline violente et accaparente, qui vous noie le cerveau dans des délices insoupçonnés...

La voix réclamante et soumise du Scorpion ne tarda pas à résonner dans tout mon temple.J'aimais cet écho qui amplifiait les sons, confirmant et témoignant que je l'avais en mon pouvoir, comme une petite marionnette fidèle.Déjà...il était un de ceux que j'avais préféré manipuler dans le passé et il restait en même temps dans mon coeur toujours ce petit garçon de cinq ans que j'avais remarqué dès son arrivé.Son visage gardait des traits infantiles, alors que la petite chenille s'était muée en un magnifique papillon.

Le jeune homme qu'il était devenu était très à mon goût et le culte qu'il vouait à mon physique me comblait de satisfaction.Caressant avec insistance le creux de ses reins et son entrejambe, mon message était clair et sans appel.Je désirai le possèder...et je désirai que Kanon entende tout, sans en perdre une miette.Qu'il comprenne bien et qu'il souffre de ne jamais voir Milo de la même manière que moi.Qu'il s'en éloigne définitivement!

Le Scorpion et moi nous nous sommes aimés sulfureusement toute la nuit, grignotant entre deux orgasmes pour reprendre des forces et ce, pour le plus grand malheur de mon frère que j'entendis quitter le temple sans revenir...

_-«Saga...ce que je te dis est très sérieux!_

_-Je n'en doute pas.Si tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour remarquer que Milo me tourne autour...soupirai-je sans grand intérêt, continuant à lire mon livre._

_-Mais merde Saga! Tu ne vois pas qu'il t'aime sincèrement? Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre d'adolescent ou une crise d'hormones! C'est tout ce que ça te fait? Tu t'en fout comme du reste?_

_-Et alors? Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que je vais me mettre avec lui juste parce que tu as joué les entremetteurs? Bon, si tu en venais plutôt aux faits, s'il te plaît.J'aimerai connaître la raison pour laquelle tu me déranges au beau milieu de l'après-midi et sans rendez-vous, au lieu de me raconter des futilités inintéressantes et infantiles! Tu sais que j'ai annulé une réunion pour te recevoir? _

_-Quel honneur...je ne te demanderai même pas la raison de ce soudain traitement de faveur, je risquerai d'être déçu.Mais je suis content que tu aies enfin remarqué que j'existais et j'aimerai que tu en fasses de même avec Milo._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces histoires? Je sais que Milo existe figure-toi! Je l'ai pratiquement élevé et j'ai passé plus de dix ans avec lui, je te rappelle!_

_-Eh bien on ne dirait pas! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui? Ca te tuerait de le dire?_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin? J'apprécie beaucoup Milo! C'est un excellent chevalier, honnête, dévoué, intuitif et combattif, que dire de plus? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre? Tu l'as ta réponse, alors maintenant du balai, cesse de me faire perdre mon temps!_

_-Tu ne comprends pas..._

_-Je ne comprends pas quoi?_

_-Ce n'est pas un jeu.Au risque de me répèter, Milo t'aime vraiment!_

_-Ca lui passera.Et il a Camus.Ca a toujours été comme ça._

_-Mais les choses changent.Et pour ta gouverne sache que tu es le premier amour de Milo.Il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer...»_

_Exaspéré, je claquais sèchement mon livre en le refermant et fixais mon regard inquisiteur sur Kanon.Depuis quand avait-il pris en main la vie sentimentale du Scorpion? D'ordinaire mon frère était plutôt effacé, ne se mêlant pas aux autres chevaliers.Cette soudaine implication dans les relations de Milo cachait-il quelque chose? Kanon avait compris que je ne souhaitais pas discuter davantage du sujet, alors il s'était avancé jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée de mon bureau et regardait la plage.Soupirant, je lâchais:_

_-«Bon, c'est d'accord.Tu as gagné, j'irai lui parler dès que j'en aurai le temps ou je le convoquerai ici afin que l'on s'explique, ça te va?_

_-Effectivement.Je n'ai pas très envie de lui annoncer que son grand amour de jeunesse se fiche royalement de lui, répondit-il sans se retourner._

_-Je n'ai pas dit cela...affirmai-je en me massant les tempes._

_-Mais pendant que tu hésites, Milo se morfond! Si tu lui disais clairement qu'il ne te plait pas ou quelle que soit ta raison bidon, il pourrait tourner la page et passer à autre chose!» _

_Ca alors, c'était le comble! Je n'avais déjà presque pas de temps à consacrer à Kanon depuis notre retour à cause de mes nouvelles responsabilités et ce dernier voulait me coller un petit-ami dans les pattes en supplément! C'était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, mais..._

_«Ecoute Kanon, laisse-moi réfléchir calmement à tout ça.C'est tellement soudain pour moi, que j'ai besoin d'y voir un peu plus clair avant de formuler définitivement ma réponse.Mais dès que je la connaitrais, tu peux être sûr que j'en informerai immédiatement Milo afin qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.C'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu peux donc arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps?»_

_Pour toute réponse, Kanon se dirigea vers la porte, marchant nonchalament les mains dans les poches.Il ne me répondit rien, il n'en n'avait pas besoin, je savais ce qu'il pensait.Mais étrangement, je ne m'expliquais toujours pas le fait qu'il se mêle de mes affaires de coeur.Cela ne lui ressemblait pas..._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, trempé de sueur et haletant.Pourquoi avais-je rêvé de ce souvenir à ce moment précis? Les Dieux, le Destin cherchaient-ils à me rappeler que c'était à Kanon que je devais d'avoir ce corps chaud blotti contre le mien chaque soir? Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, j'aperçu Milo qui dormait comme un bien heureux, la tête posée contre mon torse.Sa respiration était régulière et la transpiration émanant de son front n'était dût qu'à l'effort et non plus à la fièvre.Je me rendais bien compte que je m'étais emporté cet après-midi, accusant mon frère d'avoir des vues sur Milo.

C'était possible, mais faute de preuves tangibles, je devais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.Milo avait raison, je m'étais mal conduit et je comptais bien m'excuser auprès de mon jumeau dès demain.Peût-être que si Kanon n'avait pas insisté, je ne me serai jamais rendu compte de l'amour du Scorpion pour moi.Finalement, je lui devais mon bonheur actuel.Baisant le front de Milo, je fermais les yeux tentant de retrouver les bras de morphée comme ceux de mon ami.

* * *

KANON'S POV 

J'avais passé une nuit affreuse.Bien pire quand quand les roucoulades de Milo et Saga m'empêchent de trouver le sommeil.Je détestais me disputer avec Saga et encore plus, quand il en ressortait triomphant alors qu'il était en tord.Mais j'en avais l'habitude.Là où je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur, on trouvait toujours des excuses au merveilleux Saga.C'était exaspérant! Mais il était mon frère et malgré tous, malgré le fait que je vive dans son ombre perpétuelle, je l'aimais.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé en devinant qu'il serait heureux avec Milo.Notre cadet avait tout pour combler un homme et bien que Saga et moi soyons différent, j'avais osé espèrer que mon attirance pour Milo serait aussi réciproque notre ressemblance à moi et Saga.Nos goûts en matière de relations amoureuses feraient peût-être partis des choses communes à des jumeaux?

J'étais sincèrement heureux pour Milo et Saga...ils s'étaient réconcilliés...et quelque part cela ne me donnait pas le temps de m'appitoyer sur mon sort.Je préfèrai avoir Milo comme beau-frère et ami, plutôt que ne plus le voir du tout.J'étais donc bien décidé à tout faire pour que leur couple continue à fonctionner, quite à m'effacer.

Pensif sous le plus grand olivier du Sanctuaire, je ruminais intérieurement d'avoir presque tout foutu en l'air.Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu m'empêcher de le toucher? Si je n'avais pas été aimanté par cette peau satinée, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.Milo et Saga n'auraient pas été au bord de la rupture.J'aurai pu tout perdre à cause de ma maudite impulsivité et de mon manque cruel de self-control.Saga n'était pas comme cela, quelque part je l'enviais pour sa grande maîtrise des choses et son calme.

Jouant à faire rouler deux grosses pierres dans ma main, j'essayais de me détendre quand tout à coup, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi.

«Tiens, mais si c'est pas Papi Kanon!» S'exclama une voix énergique.

Un frisson parcouru mon échine.Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi venait-il me hanter et rendait-il les choses plus difficiles? Ma mâchoire se crispa et je perçu une autre voix...

«Allons, Milo...ce ne sont pas des façons de parler.Kanon a envie d'être seul, tu ne le vois pas?»

Cette voix...vaporeuse et glaciale, mais pourtant sans aucune agressivité, c'était celle du sage Camus.Camus...l'ami, le confident, le conseiller et le compère de Milo depuis toujours.Là où se trouve l'un, l'autre n'est jamais loin.C'est comme s'il existait une connexion télépathique entre eux, encore plus puissante que celle qui me relie à Saga.

«Hum...tu as peût-être raison...» Avoua le Scorpion à contrecoeur, avant de faire demi-tour avec son accolyte.Me relevant brusquement, je me retournai pour les interpeler.Ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner, mais ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins.

La première chose que je pu constater alors qu'ils restaient en attente de ce que je désirais le dire, fut que le Verseau portait un panier à pique-nique, tandis que Milo s'était muni d'un parasol qu'il portait en branle de son épaule, posé sur une pile de serviettes.Le scorpion tenait également à bout de bras une chaise longue et tout cet attirail me laissait deviner le programme de la journée...

-«Vous allez à la plage? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui, le temps est magnifique et on étouffe un peu ici à vrai dire...on est comme des lions en cage à attendre que le temps s'écoule...autant aller s'amuser un peu, non?

-Et Saga?

-Hum...il n'a pas pu venir, tu sais ce que c'est...il est débordé par son boulot.Mais il a promis de passer en fin d'après midi s'il le peut.»

Milo s'efforça de sourire, mais il ne me trompait pas.Je pouvais déceler de la tristesse dans ses pupilles azures.Le Verseau prit alors la parole:

-«Ca te tente de venir avec nous? Proposa t-il sympathiquement.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si...

-Allez, Kanon! S'il te plaît! Ca me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes! Crois-moi, on ne sera pas trop de deux à essayer de convaincre Camus de se baigner!

-...ou pas trop de deux à essayer de convaincre Milo d'arrêter avec cette histoire! Répliqua le Verseau.

-C'est d'accord», souris-je.

Imméditament, Milo en confia la chaise longue comme pour se débarasser et par peur que je ne me rétracte, puis il me gratifia d'une amicale tape dans le dos, tandis que Camus secouait la tête, d'un air consterné.

C'est ainsi que notre improbable trio, se mit en route vers le village reposant au pied du Sanctuaire.Il était très animé en cette belle journée d'été, les gens déambulaient dans les rues avec gaieté.Milo, Camus et moi, nous vagabondâmes avec notre équipement au gré des échoppes exposée en plein air.C'était jour de marché et comme dans tous les pays Méditerrannéen, l'ambiance colorée et chaleureuse est un vrai régal pour les yeux et les oreilles.Le français s'intéressa de près aux livres présents sur un étalage et Milo ne tarda pas l'imiter.Ce qui me surpris fortement:

-«Je ne te savais pas amateur de littérature classique...

-Oh, mais il y encore un tas de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet mon bon Kanon.

-Quel genre de lecture aimes-tu?

-Je n'ai pas de préférence.Pour tout te dire le «Tyran» m'a fait lire de tout! Ironisa t-il en pointant le français.

-Je t'ai entendu, «Esclave»! Maugréa Camus, toujours plongé dans ses recherches.

-Mais je préfère quand c'est LUI qui me fait la lecture! Couchés à l'ombre d'un olivier, par une chaleur caniculaire, y a rien de mieux pour entamer une petite sieste!

-Tu vas me payer ça, Milo du Scorpion!» Menaça Camus en lui assènant un violent coup de livre sur la tête.

Cela m'arracha un franc sourire.Leur entente était idyllique depuis des années.Je savais qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble bon nombre d'épreuves, sans que leur amitié n'en souffre jamais.Je les admirais et les enviais pour cela...parce que malgré leurs différences, ils arrivaient à s'entendre, ce qui n'était pas mon cas avec Saga.

Un peu plus tard, nous nous installâmes sur le sable.Il n'y avait pratiquement personne près de cette petite crique et pour cause: elle était très proche du Cap Sounion.Milo le réalisa un peu tard et il commença à remballer nos affaires.Posant une main sur son épaule, je secouais la tête pour lui dire que ça m'était égal.Je savais qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès et puis, c'était la seule crique déserte.

Etendant les serviettes, sortant le pique-nique qui se résumait à quelques sandwichs, je remarquais également que Camus portait un sac sur le dos, détail qui m'avait échappé.Normal, si on considère que j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à dévorer Milo des yeux...

-«Allez Camus! Pretty pleaze!

-Hum...je suis d'accord pour te la donner, mais ça se fera sans moi et puis...pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi de porter tes affaires?

-Parce que «Verseau» rime avec «chameau» et que je me suis trimballé cet énooooooorme, ce titanesque parasol, avec lequel Kanon se débat depuis tout à l'heure pour le planter dans le sable, juste pour monsieur «j'ai-la-peau-sensible-qui-bronze-pas»!

-Ca se tient.Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour aller transpirer et courir pieds nus dans le sable pendant des heures...Et si elle va à l'eau, ne compte pas non plus sur moi pour geler l'océan afin que tu la récupères...

-Oui, maman!»

Camus soupira et sorti de son sac une belle balle de volley.Il prit ensuite place sous le parasol après m'avoir remercié d'un mouvement de tête et entama la lecture de l'ouvrage qu'il venait d'acquérir: «Autant en emporte le vent»

Alors que j'allais m'allonger pour dormir un peu, Milo m'interpela par des grands gestes de la main.Je me senti rougir en constatant que j'allais passer un moment seul avec lui.

-«Je savais bien que cette balle me servirait un jour.A chaque fois je l'emmène et je ne m'en sers pas parce que Camus préfère rester sur sa chaise longue comme un papi.

-Tu veux qu'on joue au volley-ball? M'étonnais-je.

-Bien-sûr.C'est pas parce qu'on est à la plage qu'il faut complètement se relâcher.Le sport, il n'y a rien de tel pour conserver un corps d'athlète!»

Et sous mon regard ébahi et intimidé, Milo ôta le t-shirt blanc qui mettait en valeur son bronzage.J'eu du mal à dégluttir...et je sentais la chaleur monter vaporeusement en moi.mes oreilles bourdonnaient et le rouge me piqua les joues.Ensuite, il enleva son jean et dévoila des jambes musclées et un caleçon de bain bleu.

-«Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise aussi...Camus, tu viendras ramasser mes fringues, n'est-ce pas?

-Si je fais ça, je devrais les brûler et me désinfecter les mains à l'acide sulfurique!

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma caille! Bon alors, Kanon, montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre.»

Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur son visage et timidement j'ôtais à mon tour mes vêtements, que je ramenais sur nos serviettes en même temps que ceux Milo.Je revins avec un tube de crème solaire, car je n'étais pas aussi bronzé que le Scorpion et je ne voulais pas me faire brûler...Je commençais à m'en étaler sur les épaules, mais tout à coup, Milo m'arracha le tube des mains et me massa avec la substance huileuse.Je me tendis sur place, tellement j'étais mal à l'aise.

-«Tu n'arriveras pas à t'en étaler partout tout seul.Là...c'est mieux...tu as vraiment une très belle peau, Kanon.Dommage que tu n'es pas un peu plus de couleurs...

-Tu...trouves?

-Oui...satinée et ferme comme celle de Saga.»

Je me raidis davantage en entendant ce nom.Encore lui...! M'écartant du Scorpion, je déclarais:

«C'est bon, tu en as mis assez.»

J'étais un peu vexé et mon mauvais caractère avait interrompu le travail des mains puissantes de Milo sur mon dos.A vrai dire, j'étais bien plus musclé que lui, mais son corps était pourtant très attrayant.J'eu un mal fou à me concentrer et perdis des points bêtements, trop occupé à imprimer dans ma mémoire chaque détail de ce corps que je désirai à en perdre la raison...Mon corps à côté n 'avait sans doute rien de désirable, car il était couvert de cicatrices, laissées par les piqûres du Scorpion.Mais, elles étaient ma fierté, la preuve de ma rédemption et je les arborai sans rougir.

L'élu de mon coeur me batti à plate couture au volley et le pire fut que cela me ravissait.Le voir si heureux et souriant, c'était comme un rêve.Retournant nous reposer après une heure d'échanges effreinés, nous constatâmes que tel l'Horloge du Sanctuaire, Camus n'avait pas bougé d'une once...Alors que je cherchais de quoi me rafraîchir dans la petite glacière, Milo maugréa en secouant ses baskets.

-«Raaah...elles sont remplies de sable...j'ai horreur de ça!

-Effectivement, le sable est sale, porteur de microbes infectieux, composé d'animaux morts et de roche effritée, sans compter les personnes qui y enterrent les restes de leur repas et qui urinent dedans, énonça Camus comme robot.

-Ouais bon, j'ai compris.C'est toi l'auteur de cette petite farce, Majesté des Glaces!

-Ma foi, ça t'apprendra à me confondre avec un sherpa!» Répondit-il sans décoller le nez de son passionnant livre à l'eau de rose.

Une sourire narquois, sournois presque se dessina sur le visage du scorpion et il hocha de la tête en ma direction.Brusquement, il se leva se jeta sur le paure Camus et le prit de force dans ses bras vigoureux.Le verseau manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

«Milooooo! Repose-moi tout de suite!»

Heureux de son coup, Milo se mit à marcher avec Camus sur le dos, sous mon regard amusé et curieux.Le français en fit tomber son livre, que je me précipitais d'aller ramasser.Arrivés près de l'eau, Camus s'agrippa à son ami:

-«Tu n'oserais pas?

-On parie?

-Milo, ne fais pas ça! Lâche-moi maintenant!

-Vos désirs sont des ordres Altesses!»

Faisant mine de le jeter à l'eau, Milo exécuta un mouvement balancé et Camus s'accrocha à lui en se recroquevillant et en fermant les yeux.Cela fit beaucoup rire le malicieux grec.

Adressant un franc sourire au Scorpion, j'y vis l'occasion de me jeter à l'eau.C'était vraiment mon élément et je rejoignis mes deux collègues en courant, avant de plonger dans la mer chaude et calme, les éclaboussant.Camus, qui n'était toujours pas descendu des bras de Milo, m'adressa un faible sourire.Puis, le français regagna sa serviette, après avoir donné une tape à Milo sur la tête.Avec la longue toge que le Verseau portait, ç'eut été dommage qu'il tombe à la mer...

Décrivant des cercles dans l'eau de mon côté, je lançais à Milo, resté sur le bord:

-«Allez viens! Elle est bonne!

-Je préfère pas.Permet-moi de décliner ton invitation, cher Dragon des Mers, mais...l'océan et moi, nous ne sommes pas très copains, déclara t-il avec réticence.

-Dommage, tu es pourtant un signe d'Eau...fis-je, déçu.

-Par contre, je vois que toi, tu es très à l'aise dans la flotte! Sourit-il en croisant des bras.

-Question d'habitude, on va dire...Mais dis-moi, tu ne sais pas nager, hum?»

Son regard s'assombrit et il baissa la tête, perdant cette étincelle de fierté.Je devinais que j'avais vu juste et en me remémorant notre retour au Sanctuaire.Nous nous étions retrouvés au beau milieu de la Méditerrannée, et c'est moi qui avait du nous ramener tous les deux à la force des bras.

-«Oui...ça remonte à un incident dans mon enfance et depuis, j'ai une peur maladive de l'eau, m'avoua t-il peu glorieusement.

-Mais tu es un adulte maintenant et il faut savoir faire table rase du passé.Tu es le premier à le dire devant Saga.Je pourrai t'apprendre à nager si tu le désires.

-Vraiment? Tu ferais ça pour moi?

-Puisque je te le propose.Ca ne me dérange pas, car j'estime que tu passes à côté de quelque chose sinon.

-C'est vraiment très gentil à toi! Ce serait une bonne surprise pour Saga, nous pourrions enfin aller nous baigner pendant les fins de semaine.Il est comme toi, il adore l'eau.

-Hum...Saga...oui, je suppose qu'il en serait ravi...»

Ce qui était loin d'être mon cas à l'évocation de ce nom dans la bouche de Milo.Mais le socprion avait l'air tellement heureux de pouvoir surprendre son amant, que je n'eu pas le coeur à lui refuser mon aide.

-«Quand est-ce qu'on commence? S'impatienta t-il.

-Pourquoi pas...maintenant?»

Milo déserra les lèvres pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sorti, car nous fûmes interrompu par les cris d'un nouvel arrivant.

«Kanon! Kanon!»

Je tournais la tête en direction des grandes marches menant à la plage et y aperçu le noble chevalier du Lion, vêtu en civil.Paire de lunettes de soleil juchées sur la tête et chaine en or autour du cou, Aiolia n'avait vraiment rien d'un chevalier, on aurait facilement pu le prendre pour un touriste!

Il arriva à notre hauteur, bientôt suivi de Camus.

-«Aiolia, tu viens jouer au volley avec moi? Histoire que je te mette ta râclée quotidienne? L'attaqua Milo en passant un bras autour de son cou.

-Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais je suis ici pour une toute autre raison.J'ai un message du Pope.

-Je parie que c'est encore une réunion imprévue...soupira Milo.

-Oui, plus ou moins.Nous avons un invité surprise au Sanctuaire et la présence de Kanon est requise.

-Ma présence? Pourquoi la mienne spécialement? M'étonnais-je en sortant de l'eau pour me sècher.

-Parce qu'il s'agit de Po...Julian Solo.»

A l'évocation de ce nom, mon coeur s'affola, ratant un battement sur deux.Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et de surprise.

Julian...que voulait-il? Et pourquoi étais-je si ému?


	4. Chapter 4

Yoh mesdemoiselles! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'une est comme une sorte de brouillard qui brouille les pistes...des amourettes se créent, d'autres se défont...à bon entendeur! Enjoy!

* * *

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans le Sanctuaire.Mes cheveux n'étaient pas encore tout à fait secs et je n'étais pas tout à fait présentable, mais de toutes façons, ce rendez-vous à l'improviste ne semblait pas pouvoir attendre, alors je devais en faire mon deuil.

Mais j'étais étrangement stressé et mon estomac était noué.Camus, Milo et Aiolia m'accompagnèrent jusqu'au palais du Pope.Exit la grande salle du trône, Saga était revenu à quelque chose de plus formel et simple: un petit bureau, tandis qu'Athéna siègeait dans le salle principale.L'endroit était aussi strict que mon frère et à peu près aussi causant...

D'ailleurs, mes trois compagnons ne souhaitaient pas s'y risquer, bien que...

-«Te voilà arrivé à bon port, l'escorte de sieur Kanon va donc se retirer avec classe et élégance! Ironisa Aiolia.

-Quoi, vous ne venez pas avec moi?

-Et puis quoi encore? On tient à la vie...

-Aiolia a raison.C'est toi que Saga a convoqué, pas nous.Ceci est du domaine du privé, nous n'avons rien à y faire.

-Et moi, je n'ai rien à vous cacher.Au contraire, je me sentirai rassuré si vous êtiez là.

-Oublie ça! Saga va nous faire la peau après...il a dit que TU devais venir.Toi seul, protesta la Lion.

-Hum...personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas de t'accompagner...Saga étant mon petit-ami, je pourrai très bien prétexter que j'avais une furieuse envie de le voir.

-Tu es gentil Milo, mais tu vas t'attirer des ennuis à cause de moi.Saga risque de mal le prendre si tu le déranges en plein milieu d'une réunion juste pour le voir.

-Bah...j'ai l'habitude! Saga et moi on se chamaille toujours au moins une fois par jour! Et puis là, ce serait pour la bonne cause! Il ne me fait pas peur, tu sais.On va dire que c'est un rituel amoureux, sourit-il.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, Kanon! Ma décision est prise! En plus, je suis bien trop curieux de savoir ce que te veut Milliardo Junior!»

Et avant que je n'ai pu répliquer, il entra dans le bureau de Saga.Je le suivis à la hâte, de peur qu'il ne commette une bêtise et que mon frère ne le réprimande.Ce dernier était impérialement assis au bout de son bureau, se tenant extrêmement droit et reflètant un grand sérieux.Dos à la porte, face à Saga et à l'autre bout du bureau, se trouvait Julian...

Il n'avait pas changé...toujours aussi beau et élégant.A ses côtés, se tenait Krishna dans une pose disciplinée.Je me sentais très mal à l'aise tout à coup...mais n'en laissais rien paraître.Saga s'était levé, Milo allait vers lui.

-«Milo? Que fais-tu ici? Je suis en réunion, j'ai dit que je ne voulais être dérangé sous aucun prétexte!

-Ah? J'ai du mal comprendre alors, je croyais que tu m'avais fait convoquer...Aiolia est venu nous prévenir à la plage.

-C'était Kanon que je voulais voir, pas toi.

-J'ai du mal comprendre alors...mais tant pis, puisque je suis là maintenant, autant rester! Sourit-il nerveusement en battant charmeusement des cils.

-Milo...ce n'est pas un...

-Cela ne fait rien, il peut rester», l'interrompit Julian.

Milo m'adressa un clin d'oeil confiant et vint se placer derrière Saga.Décidément, ce scorpion avait une chance insolente! Julian ne voulait certainement pas perdre de temps inutilement en assistant à une querelle d'amoureux, ou dans ce cas précis, à une querelle hiérarchique, alors il avait naturellement accèpté la présence de Milo.Saga soupira:

«Assied-toi Kanon, je te prie.»

Il faisait preuve à la fois d'une grande froideur et d'une politesse inhabituelle envers moi.Etait-il encore fâché contre moi à cause de ce qu'il avait vu la veille? Non, Saga était un excellent Pope, je ne pouvais le nier.Il ne mélangeait jamais affaires privées et devoir.C'est donc qu'il allait m'annoncer quelque chose de grave.Je pris donc place entre Poséidon et lui.

-«Kanon, Julian Solo ici présent, est venu dans le but de s'entretenir avec toi au sujet d'un éventuel séjour hors du Sanctuaire.

-C'est exact.Je désire solliciter ton tu le sais, le Sanctuaire sous-marin a été détruit... et bien que tu sois officiellement un chevalier d'Athéna à présent, tu restes toujours le Dragon des Mers dans mon coeur.Cette armure sera toujours la tienne.

-Athéna a autorisé ton départ provisoire le temps que tu supervises la reconstruction du Sanctuaire de Poséidon, me rassura Saga.

-J'ai une mission à te confier, délicate et importante.Je souhaiterai te confier une mission de médiateur en Asgard.Il est important que le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin tisse une alliance avec les Guerriers Divins.

-Pardonnez-moi...mais ne serait-il pas plus pratique de confier ce poste d'ambassadeur à un autre Marina?

-C'est impossible.Tous les autres sont déjà réquisitionnés pour la reconstruction et ainsi que l'organisation d'un gigantesque banquet en l'honneur du clan Corso, la semaine prochaine.Tu sais qu'a cause du raz-de-marée que j'ai provoqué, j'ai tué des millions de gens innocents.Depuis, je n'ai de cesse de prouver mon désarroi.Je ne désire que la rédemption et le pardon.Dans ce but, j'ai donc cèdé une grande partie de ma fortune à diverses oeuvres humanitaires de reconstruction et de soutien aux victimes.Honnêtement, depuis que le Monde a appris mon implication dans ce Tsunami géant, mes biens familliaux, ma socitété et mes actions, ont connus une baisse spectaculaire.

-Un crash boursier?

-Oui.Ma société, mon héritage...tout ceci appartient au passé à présent.Je n'ai donc pas le choix.Si je veux continuer à aider les gens et à payer ma dette envers l'Humanité, tout en assurant la reconstruction du Sanctuaire Marina, je dois arriver à un accord avec la famille Corso, mes hôtes.

-C'est donc un banquet d'intérêts financiers? S'intéressa Milo.

-Absolument.Nous allons faire fusionner nos fondations et partager nos biens.Même après les horreurs que j'ai commises, le nom «Solo» reste porteur de noblesse et c'est une chance qu'Amphitrine ait accèpté de m'épouser, pour bénéficier elle aussi d'un certain prestige, même si techniquement, je suis au bord de la ruine.

-Je vois...soupira Milo en prenant un air très concerné.

-Je ne le fait pas par plaisir, mais par devoir.Cependant, Amphitrine est une jeune fille de bonne famille, généreuse, grâcieuse et belle.J'aurai pu tomber sur pire.

-C'est dommage...mais si c'est votre seule échappatoire...alors, il faut affronter et assumer votre destin, continua Milo.

-Kanon? Tu es tout pâle et tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure...s'inquièta étrangement mon jumeau.

-Oh...je...

-Ecoute Kanon, tu dois avoir besoin de temps pour prendre ta décision je peux le comprendre alors je vais te laisser y réfléchir calmement.

-Julian Solo a raison.Ne te presse pas Kanon, cette décision t'appartient, tu es parfaitement libre de refuser», précisa Saga.

Moi, j'accusais le coup.Mon poing était serré sous la table parce que je me sentais coupable du sort de Julian.C'est moi qui l'avait conduit à cette jarre, c'est moi qui lui avait conseillé de lancer cette attaque.J'étais responsable de sa faillite! Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider.Il était évidement hors de question que je refuse cette mission qu'il me confiait, c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour lui! Mais toute cette situation me dégoûtait! Julian était obligé de faire des courbettes aux riches de ce monde parce que je l'avais trahi en l'abandonnant à ses responsabilités alors que j'aurai du payer comme lui...Mais tout à coup, la voix de Saga me tira de ma léthargie:

«Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.Julian, Kanon, je vous laisse mon bureau et votre intimité pour vous expliquer.»

Il se leva et fit signe à Milo de la suivre.Ce dernier soupira de contrariété mais s'éxécuta, bientôt imité par Krishna.Le silence s'installa et il était extrêmement pesant...Mais très vite Julian se leva et vint se planter devant moi, bien décidé à ne pas bouger tant que je resterai plongé dans mon mutisme.

-«Je sais que tu n'as jamais été très bavard Kanon, mais tout de même.Qu'y a t-il? Ma visite ne te fait pas plaisir? Tu sais, ton frère...enfin, le Pope a dit que si tu voulais qu'un chevalier du Sanctuaire t'accompagne dans ton voyage, il suffisait de le demander.

-Saga n'a pas toujours été aussi généreux.

-Vous vous ressemblez énormément... et pas seulement physiquement.Bien-sûr, je sais que vous êtes jumeaux, mais cela m'a troublé sur le coup.

-Oui, beaucoup de gens nous confondent.

-Ce doit être très gênant, non? Mais moi, je ne vous ai pas confondu.Kanon, je te reconnaîtrais entre mille.Je disais juste que cette ressemblance même si elle n'était pas un secret pour moi, m'a profondément surpris.Et ça m'a donné...encore plus envie de te revoir.»

Ses dernières paroles firent chavirer mon coeur.Je n'avais qu'une envie...lui sauter littéralement dessus.Goûter ces deux lèvres rosées, caresser cette chevelure soyeuse et plonger mes yeux dans ces deux yeux océaniques...

Mais pourtant...je m'étais levé et commençais à m'éloigner de Julian.Je ne voulais plus souffrir...je voulais fuir.Même s'il me faisait son numéro de charme, cela ne durerait pas et je ne voulais pas d'un amour platonique.Pas avec lui que je respectais et appréciais.Lui, qui m'avait appris les bonnes manières de la haute société, lui qui m'avait donné ma chance en me considérant comme un bon chevalier, comme un conseiller important, alors que je lui avais planté un trident dans le dos après avoir gagné sa confiance délibérément.

Et tout à coup, je l'entendis fredonner mon nom, comme lui seul savait le faire et je succombais...

«Kanon, ne me fuis pas.»

Il me rattrapa et me plaquant au mur, il m'embrassa fougeusement pour être sûr que je ne partirai pas plus loin.Je n'avais pas pu réagir et je ne le voulais plus de toutes manières.Mon coeur allait exploser si je continuais à lutter...c'était vain.

Il avait déjà gagné depuis des années, même.Poséidon et Julian deux personnes complètement différentes, dans un même corps.L'antithèse de Saga et de moi.J'aimais les deux pour des raisons différentes mais évidentes pourtant.Même si mes yeux me disaient c'était Julian qui m'embrassait avec force et autorité, mon coeur savait qu'il s'agissait du Dieu des résister à ces lèvres délicieuses, à cette langue puissante mais agile? Julian était très jeune, mais Poséidon avait des siècles d'expérience derrière lui...Mon corps se détendit et je répondais au baiser à mon tour, ne voulant plus me séparer de mon ancien maître...

«Tu es à moi, Kanon...je suis revenu pour toi, ne le vois-tu pas?»

Il n'avait réussi à s'arracher à mes lèvres voraces que pour articuler cette phrase lourde de sens pour moi.Sa main parcourait habilement mon torse, traçant le contour de mes cicatrices, tandis qu'inconsciement j'avais passé mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer davantage contre moi.Sa tête plongea vers ma nuque qu'il commença à goûter, suçant la peau jusqu'à la faire rougir, tandis qu'un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappait de ma gorge.

Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurai osé penser que mon désir pour cet homme était réciproque...Oui mais voilà, ce n'était que du désir...quelque chose de passionnel, d'irraisonné et de destructeur...ce n'était malheureusement qu'un état provisoire.

Et j'étais le premier à condamner ces affres interdits, quand il s'agissait de Milo et Saga.Pourtant, je m'y adonnais en ce moment même.Les sournois démons de la luxures avaient noyé mon cerveau dans un océan d'extase.Je pouvais sentir ses dents qui attaquaient mon cou avec délices et pour lui laisser plus de surface à explorer, je levais la tête vers le ciel.Mes yeux étaient fermés, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, ne songeant même plus à fuir...

J'étais la proie et plus le chasseur.Quelque chose me disait que les rôles s'étaient inversés.Je n'étais plus celui qui avait manipulé Poséidon pour ses propres intérêts...non, j'étais son jouet à cet instant, comme s'il se vengeait de moi et de mes années d'ambitions.Et j'étais bien décidé à me laisser punir...Tandis que nos lèvres s'étaient retrouvées et faisaient plus amplement connaissance, je reculais à tâton, cherchant la poignée de la porte au fond du bureau.Elle débouchait sur une petite salle: une chambre aménagée pour le «repos» de Saga.Elle n'était pas très luxueuse, mais confortable et je savais que mon frère y amenait plus souvent Milo, qu'il ne dormait dedans...

Connaissant l'existence de cette salle, je ne m'étais pas prié pour y guider mon Prince des Océans.Après tout, c'était bien à cela qu'elle servait, non? Et puis Saga nous avait bien laissé son bureau...autant en profiter pour nous y «expliquer».

Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le lit lourdement et maladroitement, trop empressés de nous libèrer de nos vêtements gênants.

«Tu sens délicieusement bon...le sable chaud...la mer...le sel...le Cap Sounion...»

Je me surpris soudainement à chérir cet endroit qui avait été témoin de ma déchéance pourtant, alors que Julian ne cessait de caresser mes cicatrices, car ma peau était plus fine et fragile à cet endroit.Cela m'arracha quelques gémissements de douleur et de plaisir.

«Je ne sais pas qui est le chien qui t'a infligé ces blessures, mais une chose est sûre...Athéna ne connaît pas ta véritable valeur pour avoir laissé se faire abîmer un trésor pareil...»

Julian...ou Poséidon, voyait donc les traces du Scarlet Needle de Milo comme un affront.Mais pas moi.Certes, elles n'étaient pas très esthétiques, mais ces cicatrices avaient une valeurs spéciales à mes yeux, causée par une personne elle-même spéciale.Mais ce que me faisait mon prince charmant était trop bon pour que je lui en veuille...L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare et la chaleur était montée d'un cran, alors que je senti que Julian passer mon t-shirt par dessus ma tête, dans l'espoir de m'en débarasser.Ma respiration se faisait plus saccadée alors que ses lèves parcouraient avidement mon cou et le coin des miennes, sans jamais se poser dessus pourtant, comme pour me rendre fou, tandis que mes mains s'ancraient dans les vagues de ses cheveux océaniques.

Poséidon restait le prince de la Mer, l'insaisissable poisson doré...et il menaçait me glisser entre les doigts à tout moment.C'est pourquoi, je n'osais croire à ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment, de peur d'être déçu.Peût-être n'était-ce que le fruit de mes fantasmes les plus enfouis? Un gémissement plus sonore que les autres se diffusa dans la pièce quand je compris que Julian avait entrepris de m'ôter mon pantalon...

* * *

SAGA'S POV

Nous nous étions retirés en silence afin de ne pas déranger plus longtemps Kanon et Julian dans leur entretien privé.Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet.Certes, Poséidon avait besoin de la présence provisoire de Kanon pour règler un minuscule problème de logistique, mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'angoissait.Je savais que Julian ne chercherait pas à se venger de la manipulation, mais même en dehors de ce fait important, leur relation était exclusive et intense.Ils avaient toujours été liés de manière particulière et divine.C'était Kanon qui avait libéré l'esprit de Poséidon, et c'était ce même Poséidon qui avait donné sa chance à Kanon en tant que chevalier, tandis que Julian qui avait donné sa chance à Kanon en tant qu'Homme.

Je savais que mon frère ne refuserait pas l'offre du Seigneur des Mers, puisque le désir d'absolution guidait sa vie.Et cette louable intention passait également par le pardon du jeune Solo.Kanon ferait donc tout pour se racheter à ses yeux et lui accorder une faveur.Il ne réfléchirait probablement même pas sur son opportunité de refuser.

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux.Cette situation me contrariait.Bien que j'aime préserver mon espace vital sans avoir à le partager avec Kanon, je redoutais d'être à nouveau séparé de lui.Cela allait être la troisième fois...certes, nous nous étions toujours retrouvés physiquement, mais nous suivions des chemins spirituels foncièrement différents, déterminés par nos choix distincts.Et si Kanon décidait de ne plus revenir? Et s'il ne s'agissait que d'un énième stratagème de Poséidon pour récupèrer mon jumeau? La situation me déplaisait au plus haut point, mais mon devoir de Pope m'incombait de ne pas le montrer. Une main réconfortante se posa soudainement sur mon épaule et je senti deux lèvres chaudes embrasser le creux de mon cou.C'était Milo.

Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison il avait désiré assister à la réunion, mais à mon avis, Milo et mon frère étaient de connivence, comme bien souvent.Fermant impérialement les yeux, un souvenir s'imposa à moi, tandis que Milo et moi pénètrions dans l'enceinte des thermes...

_La fête battait son plein.De mémoire de chevalier, jamais le Sanctuaire n'avait du connaître une telle effervescence.Le banquet était absolument sublime, le repas était gargantuesque et tout le monde semblait prendre plaisir à être là.Les douze signes du zodiaques étaient réunis de manière pacifique, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de treize longues années.Ce soir j'avais envie de laisser mes responsabilités de côté en profitant de la fête comme tous les autres, mais je n'y parvenais pas.Mon esprit était trop préoccupé par mes nouvelles fonctions et par peur de perdre à nouveau ce fragile équilibre.Je m'étais alors discrètement éclipsé pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance.Me dirigeant vers mon nouveau bureau, j'avais croisé le tranquille chevalier du Verseau qui semblait fuir cette ambiance festive autant que moi.Mais je fus cependant surpris de ne pas le trouver en compagnie de son éternel compère le Scorpion._

_-«Bonsoir Camus, toi aussi...tu fuis la fête? L'accostai-je en m'accoudant à la rembarde._

_-Tu sais que je suis allergique aux bons sentiment, au bruit et à la promiscuité.Au moins ici, je suis à l'abri de tous ces écarts._

_-Je vois.Heureux de ne pas être le seul à me sentir étouffé.Mais tu n'es pas avec Milo? Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus depuis un moment...je pensais qu'il était avec toi._

_-Ce n'est pas le cas, comme tu peux le voir.Tout comme...tu n'es pas non plus avec Kanon._

_-C'est vrai.Kanon et moi avons à peu près autant en commun que toi et Milo._

_-Il est vrai que nous sommes très différents, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous apprécier.En réalité, c'est ce qui fait notre entente.Nous nous complètons.»_

_Le sage Camus avait une fois de plus raison.Même si lui et Milo étaient foncièrement disctincts, leur amitié était plus forte que leurs antagonistes.J'aimerai que ce soit le cas pour moi et Kanon...mais hélas, il nous restait encore bien du chemin à faire de ce côté.Saluant rapidement mon cadet d'un sourire chaleureux, je repris ma route et constatais étrangement que la porte de mon bureau était entrouverte...Mais aucune lumière ne filtrait sous le battant en bois...la personne qui avait visité mon bureau avait sans doute oublié de fermer la porte, à moins que ce ne soit moi à cause de cette maudite peur de l'enfermement._

_J'entrais donc prudement, mais soulagé de n'entendre plus que les échos de la fête,j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer dans le calme tout relatif de la pièce toujours plongée dans le noir.Cherchant des mains l'interrupteur de la lumière, lorsque je le trouvais, ce fut le choc.La lumière me révèla l'identité de mon mystérieux visiteur._

_Ne portant qu'un jean serré et troué à des endroits stratégiques, Milo était posté sur mon bureau.Il était assis sur le bois et se balançais doucement.Soupirant devant cette blague de mauvais goût, je me dis que le Scorpion avait encore du abuser de la boisson, ou qu'il avait un sérieux problème comportemental..._

_-«On peut savoir ce que tu fais, assis sur mon bureau? Il y a des sièges pour ça._

_-Toujours aussi à cheval sur les conventions...» Déplora t-il en croisant des bras sur son torse sculpté._

_A vrai dire s'il y a bien quelque chose sur lequel j'aurai voulu être à cheval à cet instant, ce n'était pas si les conventions, mais sur lui..._

_Essayant de ne pas faire attention à lui, je m'asseyis dans mon siège, joignant mes mains et croisant les doigts.Il n'était pas dit que moi, Saga, je perdrai mon sang-froid face à Milo du Scorpion!_

_-«Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

_-Disons que je savais que tu finirais par venir ici.Je sais que tu ne te sens pas vraiment à ta place lors des réunions festives.Ca a toujours été comme ça._

_-Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, je pense que ça peut attendre demain, coupais-je court au dialogue._

_-J'en doute...J'ai déjà attendu pratiquement dix ans avant de te le dire..._

_-Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à m'en faire part demain, continuais-je, car je me doutais très bien de ce qu'il voulait me confier._

_-Saga, je ne sais pas si j'en aurai à nouveau le courage...commença t-il._

_-Puisque tu as l'air décidé à me parler, descend de ce bureau et va enfiler quelque chose de plus «descent», cèdais-je._

_-«Descend», «descent», cette redondance de termes plairait à Camus...On sent vraiment que ma tenue et ma posture te gênent au plus haut point et j'en suis ravi, sourit-il._

_-Au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps de la sorte, si tu me disais ce qui ne peut attendre demain? Je tiens juste à ce que les chevaliers que je reçois dans mon bureau se tiennent correctement, en particulier les chevaliers d'or qui doivent montrer l'exemple._

_-Tu as raison d'instaurer une sorte de discipline en ce lieu, sauf que je ne suis pas venu te voir en tant que chevalier, tout comme toi tu ne t'es pas rendu ici en tant que Pope, se défendit-il malicieusement._

_-Certes, mais si telle est ta tenue de civil...tu risques de créer des émeutes ou de te faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur.De plus, n'espère pas que ton interlocuteur te prenne au sérieux._

_-Saga...j'ai tellement de mal à croire qu'il puisse s'agir de toi...le même Saga qui nous a pratiquement élevés moi et Camus..._

_-Quoi, parce que je ne tolère plus tes pitreries? Tu n'es plus un enfant, Milo.Et même lorsque tu laisses ton armure de chevalier dans sa Pandora Box, tu dois te conduire comme tel.Les gens changent Milo.Par devoir ou par choix, mais toi tu es resté le même._

_-Est-ce le fruit de mon imagination, ou décèlerai-je une once de reproche dans tes propos? _

_-Tu n'es tout de même pas venu là pour que je te fasse un compte-rendu sur ton attitude, si? Parce qu'il y aurait beaucoup à faire et la soirée n'y suffirait pas, lançais-je cruellement._

_-Tsss...alors c'est vrai..tu n'as pas de coeur, incapable d'aimer quelqu'un à part ta petite personne et Athéna!_

_-C'est Kanon qui t'a dit ça de moi?_

_-Absolument pas! Kanon t'aime beaucoup trop pour admettre ton manque de tact!»_

_Il se leva alors subitement, exaspéré par ma froideur.Cela devait le changer de la douce indifférence de Camus.J'étais sans doute plus agressif que ce dernier quand il s'agissait de repousser les avances de Milo.Alors que le Scorpion allait quitter la pièce, je me rappelais la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec Kanon.Mon frère m'avait encouragé à tirer au clair la situation inconfortable qui s'était inmmissée entre Milo et moi et moi, je lui avais cèdé pour ne pas qu'il continue à me harcelé avec ça.Mais aujourd'hui, je réalisais que les rapports que j'entretenais avec Milo mençaient de s'envenimer si je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher.Or, cela pourrait s'avèrer très préjudiciable parce que j'appréciais mon confrère et qu'il était sous mes ordres.Si je ne voulais pas voir Milo me gratiffier d'une mutinerie bien sentie, je devais à tout prix mettre de l'eau dans mon vin.Le Scorpion était assez semblable à moi dans ce domaine: il faisait la part entre devoir et passion._

_Mais il n'était pas aussi lucide et parfois, il prenait un malin plaisir à mêler les deux pour se donner des frissons, n'hésitant pas à jouer avec le feu.Milo n'avait jamais eu de raisonnable que l'apparence, il repanit beaucoup sur lui et cachait bien des secrets, mais il était comme une bombe à retardement qui menaçait d'exploser à la figure de quiconque ne la manipulerait pas avec assez de délicatesse._

_Alors, décidé à faire le premier pas pour calmer les ardeurs du Scorpion, je soupirai:_

_-«Reviens t'asseoir, ne soit pas ridicule et parlons de ton problème comme des adultes civilisés._

_-Non, pas question! Je m'en vais...je t'ai assez vu...et c'est réciproque je crois..._

_-Ne dis pas ça et reviens.Allez...toi et Camus vous avez toujours été spéciaux à mes yeux, tu le sais.Je ne veux pas te perdre alors que je viens à peine de te retrouver.S'il te plait, Milo...»_

_Je parlais aussi doucement que possible, comme on parlerait à un animal effrayé ou dans le cas présent, comme je parlais à Milo alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.Le Scorpion me fixa un instant de ses yeux brillants, puis il revint s'asseoir sur la chaise prévue à cet effet cette fois.Un net progrès, témoignant de son désir réel de coopérer...Un excellent signe.Maintenant je savais qu'il était vraiment disposé à m'écouter.Nerveusement, il se triturait les mains...et un silence mortel s'installa entre nous...Je décidais donc de le rompre de manière assez calculée.Triant mes papiers, je déclarai volontairement:_

_-«Ce soit être confortable se reposer sur un bureau aussi désordonné que le mien...Un tel cafarnaum ne me ressemble pas...je suis vraiment débordé ses derniers temps._

_-Pourquoi dormir sur ton bureau? En voilà une drôle d'idée, alors que tu as une salle de repos toute équipée derrière toi..._

_-Ai-je dit «dormir»? Je parlais de me reposer... par exemple, après une folle nuit en compagnie d'une fringuante personne qui saura me faire oublier mes responsabilités de Pope...Mais où trouverais-je quelqu'un aussi téméraire? Roulais-je des yeux._

_-Sa...Saga? S'étonna Milo en clignant des yeux._

_-Imagine...deux corps parfaitement réguliers, enlacés et fusionnant avec force et douceur à la fois, suants d'effort sur tout un nid de paperasse, comme pour marquer leur refus des conventions.Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé? Pour corser l'affaire et ajouter un peu de piment...nous ferions l'amour en laissant la porte ouverte, en espèrant que quelqu'un nous surprenne...ne serait-ce pas divin?»_

_Le Scorpion était passé du blanc le plus pâle au rose le plus parme.Lors de mon passé de Grand Pope, il n'avait pas été rare que des orgies se produisent au Sanctuaire...Milo devait certainement se souvenir de toutes les servantes allongées à demi-nues contre moi, me nourissant de grappes de raisins et m'éventant.Et j'en avais gardé un goût prononcé pour les excentricités..._

_Percevant l'air décomposé et gêné de mon ami, je m'efforçais de sourire de manière très douce._

_-«Je plaisantais rassure-toi._

_-Saga, est-ce que tu te rappelles la fois où tu m'as sauvé de la noyade...?»_

_Fermant les yeux, mon visage se crispa un instant de contrariété...Encore cette histoire!_

_«Saga...regarde-moi, je t'en prie...»_

_Milo s'était levé et il s'approchait à présent de moi à pas prudents.Il s'asseyit alors sur le bord de mon bureau, légèrement surélevé par rapport à ma position et passa doucement une main sur ma joue._

_«Depuis ce jour, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer...je t'appartiens complètement.Mais toi, tu n'en n'as que faire, alors que t'en supplie...rompt ce maléfice immédiatement et rend-moi ma liberté ou alors...prend-moi.Mais ne me fais plus languir...je dépéris à vue d'oeil.»_

_Milo avait-il perdu sa fougue légendaire? Certainement un peu de son énergie en tous les cas, si j'en jugeais par la mélancolie qui voilait ses deux pupilles._

_«Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça...Tu n'as pas le droit de retenir mon coeur prisonnier si tu n'en veux pas.Laisse-le s'envoler et retrouver sa liberté...par pitié.»_

_En guise de réponse, je fixais Milo avec détermination et approchais mes lèvres des siennes, avant de les capturer en un chaste baiser.Le Scorpion pleurait doucement, entre rage et désespoir.Baisant une à une ses larmes salées, je le serrai contre moi, l'attirant sur mes genoux._

_-«Milo, mon Milo...Lénor...Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait du mal.Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné toutes ces années..._

_-Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas...pas comme ma mère..._

_-Mais nous sommes réunis, maintenant.»_

_Je le berçais doucement, le serrant davantage contre moi, comme pour ne plus le laisser partir.Kanon avait raison...l'affection que Milo me portait était au delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.Il s'était sacrifié, avait tu ses sentiments et s'était sacrifié face à mon silence.Mes lèvres s'aventurèrent dans son cou et l'embrassèrent tendrement, tandis qu'il se cambrait vers l'arrière pour me laisse plus d'espace à goûter...et mes mains tracèrent hardiment leur chemin jusqu'aux hanches du Scorpion..._

C'était il y a quelques mois...Je n'ai jamais été très regardant sur les dates, surtout pour ce genre de choses.Mais Milo est comme moi à ce sujet.Il se fiche pas mal de l'anniversaire de notre premier nuit d'amour.Ce qui compte pour nous, c'est le temps que nous passons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.D'ailleurs, le Temps se fige lors de ces instants de bonheur fugace...

Le dos appuyé contre le confortable torse de mon bel éphèbe, Milo me tenait d'un bras passé sur mes pectoraux, tandis qu'il frottait sensuellement mon abdomen avec une éponge humide, de l'autre main.Milo était lui-même bien callé contre le rebord du bassin et il n'était rare que ce soit lui qui me masse ou me lave ici.Je ne pouvais pas dire que le Scorpion ne prenait pas soin de moi.Il m'était entièrement dévoué et nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour parvenir à cette osmose parfaite.

-«Saga...le cosmos de Kanon a explosé...tu penses qu'il...

-Sans doute.Je ne savais pas que ses relations avec Julian étaient de cette nature, mais à présent je comprends un peu mieux la force du lien qui les unis.

-Alors...ça veut dire que quand Kanon sera parti avec Poséidon, il ne reviendra plus jamais au Sanctuaire?

-Probablement.

-Et ça ne te fait rien?

-Que veux -tu que cela me fasse? Evidement, je serai triste et il me manquera.Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui interdire d'être heureux.Surtout maintenant que Poséidon ne présente plus aucun danger pour nous.

-Kanon...»

Le visage de Milo semblait fermé et son regard s'était étrangement assombri.Levant la tête vers lui, alerté par le ton déçu de sa voix, je caressais sa joue:

-«Ca ne va pas mon coeur?

-Si si...

-Ca n'en n'a pas l'air.Tu es sûr que tout va bien?»

Mon cher Milo m'adressa un sourire triste puis, il me baisa la nuque, suçant consciencieusement ma peau.Je ne pu contenir un gémissement de plaisir, bien que je sache qu'il faisait cela pour noyer le poisson...

J'avais promis à Milo de ne jamais l'abandonner...Mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt lui qui m'abandonnera?

* * *

Kanon's Pov

Le lendemain, j'eu du mal à émerger...ayant peur que tout ait disparu quand je serait réveillé.Et si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve? N'osant ouvrir les yeux, je cherchais à l'aveugle mon prince du soir...mais constatais bien rapidement que le lit était désespérément vide...

Je me surpris à envier mon frère, qui avait la chance de se réveiller tous les matins avec la personne la plus chère à son coeur, au creux de ses bras.Saga ne réalisait vraiment pas la chance qu'il avait...surtout quand il s'agissait d'une personne aussi merveilleuse que Milo!

Me levant et remettant un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux, je cherchais maladroitement ems vêtements, disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave de Krishna ne m'interrompe dans mes fouilles archéologiques!

«Le Seigneur Poséidon et moi-même t'attendons à l'entrée du Sanctuaire!»

J'étais en retard! Et Julian bien loin de me prévenir, était parti sans crier gare...la tête me tournait affreusement, mais j'avais un sourire béat sur les lèvres en repensant à cette délicieuse nuit...

_«Kanon...promet-le moi...»_

_Poséidon reserrait toujours son étreinte sur mon entrejambe, la caressant habilement afin de l'éveiller sous ses doigts._

_-«Oui...Sei..Seigneur! Je vous le promets..._

_-Tu m'appartiens mon beau Dragon des Mers...»_

_Comment résister à des soins prodigués avec une telle précision?_

En y repensant, un peu de rose me monta aux joues.Je me dépêchais d'enfiler une tenue plus correcte et me précipitais en bas du Sanctuaire, au pas de course.

Quelques chevaliers étaient rassemblés là, dont Camus, Aiolia, Mü, Saga et évidement Milo.Je m'empressais de leur faire mes adieux, tandis qu'Athéna et Poséidon discutaient très sérieusement.Je fus même surpris que mon frère, le réservé Saga, me serre dans ses bras.Mais l'aurevoir que j'attendais le plus était bien entendu celui de Milo...

Le beau Scorpion s'approcha de moi et il se contenta de me fixer avec...tristesse? Regrets?

Il semblait si peiné...pourquoi? Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander la raison de son chagrin car déjà, l'hélicoptère était prêt à décollé et je devais aller m'y installer...Alors que l'appareil commençait son voyage, je ne pu quitter des yeux le troublant Julian qui agissait avec moi comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille...Et pendant tout le trajet, personne ne parla.Julain me fournirait sans doute les détails de ma mission une fois arrivés au manoir famillial des Solo, en Italie...

Mais je ne pensais plus vraiment à Julian...toutes mes pensés étaient tournées vers le mélancolique Milo.Pourquoi semblait-il si aterré?

Tandis que je descendais de l'appareil, je fus surpris de constater qu'une Limousine était garée devant l'immense manoir blanc...

Une jeune femme en sorti.

Elle était sublime: de longs cheveux roux soyeux, un visage fin et crêmeux, au teint et aux traits réguliers, une taille grâcile et de longues jambes dorées.Ses yeux ressemblaient à l'Océan Pacifique tels ceux de Shaka.Elle portait un tailleur rouge qui mettait en valeur ses lèvres gourmandes.Son air doux la rendait très attirante.Julian la pris dans ses bras immédiatement.

Et mon coeur s'accèlera, semblant sur le point d'imploser.Non ce n'était pas possible...!

«Kanon, laisse-moi te présenter Amphitrine Corso, ma cousine, et future épouse.»

Le rêve s'était bel et bien achevé...


End file.
